


小夜曲

by momogakki



Category: tinglu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogakki/pseuds/momogakki
Kudos: 2





	1. 小夜曲 01

何瀚第一次见到明天，是在老周的地方。

那里何瀚常去，却不是为了喝酒。老周做两种生意，明着挂出来的招牌只是间普通的PUB，地下一层却是打黑拳的场子。那里永远喧嚣，沸腾，充满欢呼和尖叫，弥漫着带血腥味的荷尔蒙，像个热气腾腾的梦境。何瀚在那里见过很多种人，走投无路的、寻求刺激的和梦想发大财的，却从没有想过会在那里遇见明天，更没有想到他会是那里的拳手——那些搏命赚钱的疯子中的一个。

遇见明天是个意外。何瀚本是从来不看轻量级比赛的，他觉得那不够劲儿。那天恰好去早了，赶上了一场。明天站到台上时，何瀚挺意外。那身子又轻又瘦，裸出来的皮肤白玉似的，一张脸精致得像个瓷娃娃，人也懵懵懂懂。这是打拳的人？

何瀚想也不想就买了对方赢。可是等到明天打出第一拳，何瀚就知道自己估错了。

他是主动出击的，发力非常快，非常重，一点刺探都没有，像头暴戾的小兽，每一招都想要咬断对方的喉咙。这种攻击欲像火种，一下子引燃了整个场子，叫喊声席卷而来。看客们都失去理智地煽风点火，恨不得他们再打狠一些，打到其中一个满脸是血，奄奄一息，爬不起来，那才最好看。

何瀚在沸腾中有些发愣。他无法把这个拳拳重击的家伙跟刚才那个精致的少年联系在一起。是什么东西催眠了他，让他完全变了一个人似的？那么漂亮的脸蛋儿，那么凶狠的眼神，是属于同一个人的吗？

比赛进入白热化，人群裹挟着何瀚挤到围绳边上。对手耍了个阴招将明天绊倒，勒住他的脖子。没有人喊停，只有更疯狂的尖叫，这里没有规则，所有的比赛最后都会演变成最原始的贴身肉搏。两个人绞在地上缠斗，挣扎间，明天的视线忽然落在何瀚身上。

何瀚心里一跳，仿佛被什么东西狠狠击中。

明天咬着牙望他，僵持几秒，猛然发力挣脱钳制，在对方太阳穴上狠狠来了一拳。

形势瞬间逆转，明天毫不留情地追击，两拳K.O。

何瀚站在狂欢的人群中看他，赤裸的上半身大剌剌地暴露在白色的灯光下，挂了彩，淌着汗，胸膛起伏喘息着，眼里还有来不及收回的凶劲儿。赢了钱的人兴奋地掏出票子往台上扔，少年仿佛一瞬间从大梦中苏醒，急急地催人帮他摘拳套，忙不迭地俯身去捡散落了一地的钱。

七分钟，他让何瀚输掉了五万块钱。而何瀚满脑子只有两个字。

真辣。

看完那一场，何瀚竟觉得后面的比赛索然无味了。坐了片刻便起身去找老周谈事情，然后在后场又看见了明天。明天把发带摘掉了，柔软的刘海散落下来，一张脸又变得稚嫩无害。他反坐在一张椅子上，双手抱着椅背，卷起T恤裸出伤痕累累的后背，让另一个男人给他擦药。大约是疼，眉头一直拧得紧紧的。那男人下手重一些，他便从紧咬的牙关漏出一丝很轻的呻吟。

那声音蛊似的钻进何瀚心里，让他觉得脊梁骨都痒。

何瀚停下脚步，摸了根烟，半天才想起来点。火机啪一声响，那边两人转过头来，也看见了他。

明天的眼神跟他撞上，就像被蛰了一下似的，马上坐直了身体，表情又紧张又乖。何瀚歪头看看他，心想，这孩子认识我。

这倒也不奇怪，他常来，这里很多人都认识他。也怕他。

何瀚正在犹豫要不要去问话，老周找过来了。何瀚走出两步又回头，老周顺着何瀚的目光看过去，沉吟一会儿，问：“何总看明天比赛了？想签他？”

何瀚手里还经营着一家正规的拳击俱乐部，以前也曾从老周这里带过一两个人走。

“他在这打了一年了。家里没大人，就他带着一个妹妹，很缺钱……”

何瀚打断老周絮絮叨叨的介绍，问：“多大？”

老周顿一下，答：“十九了。”

何瀚轻笑一声，直白道：“不想签，想睡。”

老周竟有些为难，试探地解释：“他以前在上面卖酒，有客人想带他走，他不愿意……”

“不愿意就算了。”何瀚轻描淡写地说。

但那表情哪里是算了的样子？何瀚算老周半个老板，他忙殷勤地跟上去：“我问问，我劝劝。”

不知道老周是怎么劝的。隔了一周，明天就来了何瀚的包厢。

他来的太晚，不巧，何瀚腿边已经跪伏着一个男孩子，正乖巧地要去解何瀚的腰带。明天僵在门口，脸上红一阵白一阵，进也不是退也不是，眼睛都不知道该往哪放。

何瀚玩味地看他几眼，用鞋尖托了托身前那男孩的下巴，说：“你先出去。”

那男孩点点头，不作声退了出去。门一关上，明天看起来似乎轻松了一些，又似乎没有。他往前挪了几步，离何瀚近了些。又等了好久，才终于听见他开口，声音小小的，特别难以启齿一般：“何先生，周哥让我来找您的……”

何瀚挑眉看他。眼前的少年眼眸清纯，与这间灯光暧昧的包厢格格不入。

“知道自己来干嘛的？”何瀚问。

明天咬唇点点头，脸上红晕更深。

“过来。”何瀚用下巴点点刚才那男孩跪着的地方。明天僵了一下，慢慢地挪过去，蹲跪在何瀚面前。何瀚指指他的上衣，说：“自己脱掉。”

明天顺从地脱了，头却深深地低下去，很久没有抬起来。何瀚探过去捏着他的下巴往上扳，竟看见他满脸是泪。

何瀚马上皱起了眉头。

“你这是什么意思，”他声音冷淡下去，“我强迫你了么？”

明天张张嘴像是想解释，又哽住了似的说不出话，一眨眼又一股眼泪掉下来。

何瀚心里有点软，但更多的是烦。他会缺床伴？多少人倒贴着想陪他睡。这个倒好，委屈得像是他逼良为娼一样，何瀚顿时没了兴致。

“出去。”何瀚冷冷地说。

明天还不肯走，一副手足无措的样子。何瀚看也不看他，拨了个电话，刚才离开那男孩很快又回来了，规规矩矩地站到旁边，轻轻地叫一声：“何先生。”

明天脸上尽是难堪，缓缓站起来，抹一把眼睛，一声不响地离开。从他转身到出门，何瀚再没看过他一眼。

再后来就听说明天出事了。打假拳反水，害一个姓汪的二世祖输了一大笔钱。那人说，输钱是小事，但这口气咽不下，要明天赔一百万，否则就打断他一条腿。

明天要是有一百万，还用来这里搏命？何瀚听说他去拜托老周求情时也哭了，说他真的不知情，说他要出了事妹妹没有人管。何瀚想想明天掉眼泪的样子，就有点不忍。但再一想他那天在包厢里的表现，又不大想管他。

更何况，谁知道他是不是真的反水骗钱？在老周这里打拳的，十个有九个是穷途末路，捞一笔跑掉的也不是没有。

毕竟他那么缺钱。

不想管，却偏偏撞到。隔了几天，何瀚取车的时候，就碰上汪少来堵人了。

那天也是巧，何瀚刚好把车停得偏了一点，经过后面的巷子时，就见到几个人团在一起，推搡着，传来叫骂声和打斗声。

光线阴暗，但何瀚听出了明天的声音。他慢下来，往过道里面看过去。明天被三四个人压在水泥地板上，挣扎不动，旁边一人手里提了根手腕粗的棍子，正是那输了钱的汪少。

何瀚正要出声，明天恰好也看见了他，竟拼了命地喊他：“何瀚！”

那些人一愣，何瀚也一愣，好像都不相信明天竟然这么直接地喊了何瀚的名字。何瀚下意识走过去，明天努力地挣出双手，拉住他的脚踝，干净的双眸里满是恐惧和哀求。他这会儿又不敢直呼其名了，小心翼翼地恳求何瀚：“何先生，救我……”

那些人察言观色，见何瀚没有转身就走，也没有把明天一脚踢开，心里都有了些眉目，把人松开来。汪少把那根吓人的棍子往地上顿了顿，没好气地问：“何总，认识？”

何瀚垂眸，看见明天的手臂在粗糙的水泥地上已经擦出了血痕，身上的衣服也滚过泥泞，可怜得很。那双眼睛孤注一掷地望着何瀚。他们都知道，何瀚若不管他，他今天就完了。

何瀚俯下身，揉了揉明天的脑袋，沉声道：“我这个小朋友不懂事，让汪少破费了。”

对方闻言，那剑拔弩张的架势缓下来一些，说：“早知道是何总的人，就不用这么折腾了。”

何瀚皮笑肉不笑地勾勾嘴角：“这件事我的确不知情，大概是老周瞒了我。早跟老周说过不能搞打假拳那一套，看来他还是缺教训。”

话语间警示意味很浓，暗指对方坏他规矩。汪少一听，脸色微变。不等他开口，何瀚又说：“赔你本金。”

他点点明天的头顶：“这事就算了。”

汪少咬紧牙关看看何瀚，又看看明天，似是权衡了一阵子，终于丢了棍子：“行，听您的。”

人散去了。明天还跪坐在地上，手指在膝盖上发着抖。何瀚瞟他一眼，心里叹道自己这是行什么善，一指头都没碰过已经为他花出去几十万了。

“还起得来吗？”何瀚问。明天点点头，费力地站起身。他浑身脱力，何瀚捞了他一把才站得稳，沾了一手的血和泥。

何瀚丢他坐在长椅上：“挺厉害啊，想反水吃两家？想钱想疯了？”

“我没有！”明天马上抬起头来争辩，声音和表情都激动，像怕极了何瀚不信他，“我真的什么都不知道！”

何瀚其实根本无所谓信不信他，漫不经心地点点头算事回应，转身要走。明天又小声叫住他，对他说谢谢。

“钱我会还给您的。”明天这句话说得很没底气。

何瀚觉得有些好笑，居高临下地看着他，问：“你打一场拳多少钱？”

“两千。”

“打赢了呢？”

“两千五……可能还有一点小费。”

拼了命得来的胜利，只值五百块钱，何瀚不由得沉默了一下。

“你自己算算，你到哪辈子能还得起？”何瀚轻笑一声，摇摇头，“你拿什么还？拿你自己？”

明天低下头，没有再出声。

何瀚没想到明天会再来找他。

明天脸上的伤还没好全，穿了件白色T恤，干干净净的。还是那一副拘谨的样子，何瀚等了他好久，他才吞吞吐吐地开了口：“何先生，您还想不想……”

何瀚觉得喉咙一紧。

明天顿一顿，又改口道：“您能再给我一次机会吗？”


	2. 小夜曲 02

第二次约会，明天没有迟到。

晚上八点，私人助理把人送到酒店房间来。何瀚听见门口刷房卡的响动，接着就看见明天有些怯生生地走进来，停在玄关处。何瀚没有招呼他，又倒了杯酒慢慢地饮。过了一会儿，明天自己走到他面前，轻轻了喊了声“何先生”。

何瀚抬头打量。明天生的很纯。何瀚打听过他的一些事情，无依无靠带着一个妹妹讨生活，应该是吃过很多苦的。他又在老周那里做过，不管是夜场还是拳场，都不是什么干净的地方，要有多玲珑才能生存得下去，但那张脸看起来却有一种不经世事的纯净。何瀚坐在转椅上晃一晃，又想起那天在拳场上看到的明天。那股凶劲儿不见了，明天判若两人地站在他面前，乖乖巧巧的，很温顺。

挺有意思。何瀚想。

明天被何瀚盯得很是紧张，连他的目光都接不住。何瀚端着酒杯站起来，靠近一步，明天身体明显绷紧，甚至微微向后退了一步。细微的小动作全都被何瀚尽收眼底。

何瀚稍皱了一下眉。

“想好了吗？别再吊我胃口。”何瀚冷淡地说。

明天在他身前低着头，长而密的眼睫微微颤着。何瀚目光落下去，见他双手揪着衣襟，用力到指尖发白。何瀚以为他又要哭了，或者要寻个借口仓皇地逃走。可没想到下一秒明天忽然张开手臂，笨拙地抱住了他。

何瀚一时有些发愣。那具温热的身体紧贴着他，正紧张得轻轻颤抖。少年羞得没法看他，把脸埋在他肩头，含糊又小声地说：“我洗过澡了。”

那句话落进耳朵里，何瀚立刻觉得很急。

“那还这么紧张？怕？”何瀚抬一抬明天的下巴，干净清澈的双眸小鹿一样跳进他的视线里。何瀚把酒杯递到他嘴边，捏着他下巴灌了一口进去。洋酒很烈，那双眼睛马上被烧得泛红了。

何瀚轻声笑起来，问他：“现在胆子大一点没有？”

明天涨红了脸，被酒呛得微微咳起来。何瀚没心思再跟他调情，三两下把人推到床上，抬手去掀他的衣摆。

明天慌地按住，支支吾吾地说：“能……能不能关灯……身上……很丑……”

何瀚没耐心地打开他的手，不由分说把衣服扒掉。明天身上有深深浅浅的淤青和伤痕，有些是之前打拳落下的，有些是那天被人教训时弄的，新的叠着旧的。何瀚再看看他小臂，那片擦伤已经结了痂。明天身上白，更显得伤处触目惊心，令人心疼，也莫名地令人兴奋。

“疼吗？”何瀚问着，手掌轻轻抚摸过那些伤处。明天摇摇头，跟着他的抚摸微微喘息战栗。何瀚的手一路向下游走，径直伸进裤子里，意外地摸到半硬的东西。

明天整个人都一抖，脸更加红，掩饰不住羞耻感。“这不是挺乐意的吗，”何瀚挑眉揶揄道，“怎么上次还哭哭啼啼的？”

明天极小声地回答：“上次，上次是没准备好……”

“那这次准备好了？”何瀚捏捏他屁股，“后面自己弄过没有？”

当然是没有。明天太青涩了，撩拨几下就已经羞得说不出话来，摸哪都发抖，碰不得进不得。何瀚本没有兴致调教新人，却不大忍心让这小东西遭罪。他伸出一根手指塞进明天嘴里，命令道：“舔。”

明天身子敏感得要命，刚伸进一个指头就紧绷起来，僵得出了一身冷汗。何瀚叫他放松点，他也只剩大口喘气的力气，求饶般地望着何瀚。何瀚只好耐着性子爱抚他。他埋进明天颈窝里亲吮，从脖子亲吻到锁骨，从锁骨亲吻到胸前，把那两点舔咬得又湿又肿。明天彻底瘫软下来，弓起腿强忍着呻吟。闷在喉咙里的低哼落在何瀚耳里，比放浪的叫声还要催情。他欲望奔涌，再也等不了，拍拍明天的屁股，说，把腿分开点。

还是太紧。何瀚只进去一点，明天就咬紧嘴唇红了眼睛，像是忍着极大的痛苦。往常何瀚才不会在乎，先顾着自己爽了再说。但今天他有些克制，总觉得不忍心，又或者说舍不得。他皱着眉头停下来，俯身又吮了吮明天的耳垂，让他放松点，别夹那么紧。

明天对他送到耳边的话置若罔闻，倒是意乱情迷地伸出手臂想要抱他，一双眼睛红红的，湿漉漉的，软绵绵地望着他，极小声地向他讨吻：“亲一下……可不可以？”

何瀚有些犹豫。他跟人上床的目的简单直白，只为宣泄，向来不喜欢搞接吻这些情意绵绵的事情。可是明天这副样子求他，他又觉得拒绝不掉。在一件事上心软过，就会变得一路心软下去。这当口，迟疑被当成了默许，明天揽住了他的脖子，仰起头，战战兢兢地在他嘴唇上碰了一下。

何瀚所有动作都一顿，默不作声地低头看明天。他脸上不带笑时，就显得特别冷，眼神也冷峻，让明天有些害怕，以为自己触到他的逆鳞，表情变得小心翼翼，张张嘴又不敢说话。可其实何瀚在看他的嘴唇，花瓣一样的形状，微微张着，给人感觉很好亲，触到时又湿又软，味道不错。

何瀚舔舔嘴唇，扳过他的下巴粗暴地吻上去。明天“唔”了一声，轻易地被他撬开牙关，用舌头侵占进去。何瀚与他舌尖相抵，吮吸舔舐，多吻一分明天身体的抵抗就退让一分，最后终于完完全全让何瀚的东西贯入他的甬道。明天急促地喘息，带着哭腔小声说：“不行……太大了……”

何瀚笑起来，用力顶一下，说：“怎么，你试过小的？”

不等明天反应，何瀚便又低头，上瘾似的跟他接吻。他的手滑落下来，握住明天纤长幼细的脖颈。何瀚稍稍用力，便感觉得到一下一下的脉搏，还有随着呻吟声在他手心轻轻震动的喉结。明天上下都被他堵着，要命的咽喉被他扼着，挣不脱叫不出，模样十分可怜。

何瀚放弃了体贴，发起狠来，居高临下地，眼睁睁看着漂亮的少年在他身下哭出来。

第二天何瀚起来的早，睁眼时，明天还在他旁边睡着。

他知道自己昨晚做得过分了，折腾过一次还要一次。最后把人从浴室抱出来时，明天已经累得没了精神，挨到枕头就合上了眼睛。何瀚坐到床边，静静地看了他一会儿，冷不防床头的手机忽然震起来。

明天还没睡熟，受惊似的抽动两下，何瀚眼疾手快地捞过手机接起来。

电话是助理打来的。何瀚睡眠不好，所以夜里从不留人，每次都会叫助理来把人送走。这次助理左等右等等不到通知，便试探着打电话过来问问。何瀚看看明天睡着的样子，压低声音说：“算了，不用来接他了。”

“也不用接我。”何瀚伸手轻轻按了按明天眉间皱起来那一块，想把它按平，“明天上午再来吧，晚一点来。”

挂掉电话，何瀚犹豫片刻，掀开被子躺上床的另一侧。

他忽然不想回去了。回去是空荡荡冷冰冰的一栋房子等着他，周折一番，一样睡不好，何必呢？

这一夜却过得意外的安稳。何瀚难得一觉睡到清晨。

他没叫醒明天，也不打算管他，自顾自地起床洗漱，弄出的响动却吵醒了明天。明天迷迷糊糊地跟到洗手间来，明明还是半睡半醒，脸上却有些紧张，看到何瀚还站在洗手台前，才露出松一口气的模样。

何瀚想，明天大概是以为何瀚睡完一觉，招呼也不打一个就把他扔在这走了。

他也确实是打算这么做的，但现在人醒了，他就有了别的打算。

“你可以再睡一会儿。”何瀚说着，却把明天拉进怀里，大手伸进睡袍里抚摸，又抬起他下巴亲吻。亲着亲着就来了感觉，把明天转个身按在洗手台上，撩起睡袍下摆摸进去：“下边还能用吗？”

明天红着脸不作声。何瀚自己掰开来看，红红肿肿的，他轻轻摸了一下，明天身子便一抖，轻轻叫了一声。

何瀚于是把昂扬的东西伸到他两腿之间，说：“夹紧，会不会？”

明天不知怎么，比昨天夜里还害羞，偶然瞟到何瀚一直在镜子里看他的表情，便深深埋下头怎么都不肯再抬起来。何瀚扳着他的下巴逼迫他抬头，问他：“干嘛不敢看镜子？”

明天脸都红透了，剧烈挣扎起来。何瀚看他羞得快哭了，大发慈悲放过他，拍拍他的脸示意他转过头来跟自己接吻。明天于是乖乖地把嘴唇凑过去。何瀚一时觉得喜欢得不得了，挣扎的样子，乖的样子，他都喜欢。

可是这一点喜欢也改变不了什么。明天再收拾好从浴室里出来时，何瀚已经穿戴整齐，手都放在门把手上了。他还是急着要走，也不觉得欠明天一个交代。

明天的神情是明白的，却也夹带一点委屈和失落。他像只小狗一样眼巴巴地望着何瀚，一言不发，却像在问何瀚要去哪里，问何瀚什么时候还会回来。

何瀚回头看他几眼，终于还是叹了口气，走过来揉了揉他的头发。

明天有一百种表情能让他心软。

“我会再去找你。”何瀚说。

明天点点头，眼睛里亮了些许。

何瀚带上门离开，习以为常地度过欢愉之后的第二天。夜里失眠的时候，他却想起明天，想起他刚进门胆怯的样子，鼓足勇气抱着自己的样子，小声讨吻的样子，被自己弄哭的样子。前一夜被他支离破碎地温习了一遍。

何瀚揉揉额头。到底是谁在期待下一次？


	3. 小夜曲 03

接下来，何瀚就忙碌了整整一个月。

这一个月里，所有莺莺燕燕都被抛到脑后。等到他再想起明天时，天气已经又凉了一些。

那时他正坐在车里等一个红灯，偶然看到路边一个清瘦的男孩子，披件松松垮垮的外套，身形与明天极像。何瀚不知怎么，顿时觉得心口紧了一下。再仔细看，那男孩穿着双限量版的球鞋，拿着刚买好的奶茶，搂上同伴嬉笑着走了。那显然不是明天。

何瀚靠回座椅上，捏了捏眉心，忽然问助理：“上次叫那孩子过来，是什么时候？”

助理想了想，回答他，是上个月月头的事了。

那么久了？何瀚有些意外。他闭一闭眼睛，不由得又想起明天望着他的那双眼睛，又期待又隐忍的。他曾在那种目光的裹挟下，忍不住许下承诺，说我会再去找你。一个月过去了，落空的承诺变成了便于脱身的场面话，变成了床上不需要兑现的甜言蜜语。

明天还在等他吗？

何瀚沉吟一下，对助理说：“打给他。”

助理拨了号递过电话。何瀚听了一阵，始终是等待音。他挂掉电话，一阵烦躁，手指轻轻在座椅皮面上敲打几下，说：“去老周那里。”

何瀚不打招呼就来，进门时又一脸阴沉，老周十分慌张，忙迎上去寒暄。何瀚不大理他，径直往地下拳场走。那里人声鼎沸，一场比赛正到酣处。何瀚拨开人群挤到前面去，场上的果然是明天。

何瀚拧眉看着。明天这次的状态非常不好，被人压着打，赤裸的上半身湿漉漉的一层汗，身上又添了几处新伤，被逼到角落，还穷途末路地反击。曾经何瀚觉得他在台上这副样子很带劲，很刺激，可现在落在他身上的每一拳都像擂在何瀚胸口上，让人一阵阵发闷。何瀚脸色越来越沉，眼看着对手把明天压倒在地上，骑上来打，明天抬起小臂抵挡，但已经动作变形招架不住，重重吃了一拳。

周围的人都在叫好。何瀚却倒抽一口凉气，忍不住对台上喊：“够了！”

台上的人听不见似的，挥拳还要打，何瀚推开前面的人，扑到围栏边上怒吼：“我说！够了！”

那人停了手，犹豫地看看何瀚，再看看刚刚挤过来的老周。老周拼命摆手示意，那人才放开明天。

这一场结束了。赢了钱的人兴奋地往前面挤，老周护着何瀚往后退了几步。何瀚一直盯着明天，看着他在场上躺了好一会儿才费力地坐起身来，扶着额头晃了晃脑袋，又过了好一会儿才慢慢地站起来，转过身，钻出围栏，向何瀚一步一步地走过来。

老周安慰道：“没事，何总，你看，还能自己走，没大碍的。”

话音刚落，明天忽然身子一晃，整个人栽进何瀚怀里，软绵绵的没了知觉。

何瀚伸手捞住他，脸色铁青，看向老周。老周顿时慌了手脚，揣摩不透何瀚的心思，想不通何瀚明明上次还把这小子赶出包厢的，今天怎么又突然当宝一样护着了，支支吾吾地说：“没事……没事，就是……就是太累了，歇一歇就好了。”

何瀚斜他一眼，一把将明天横抱起来，转身便走。明天一阵清醒一阵昏迷，醒时便努力地伸手去够他的衣襟，失去意识时又松手滑落下去。何瀚低头看一眼，明天紧闭眼睛偎着他，小脸苍白。

“去医院。”何瀚把明天又往怀里搂了搂，对跟上来的助理说。

他一直把明天抱到医院急诊大厅。医护七手八脚地把人从他怀里夺了去，抬到担架床上推走。急救室大门呯地关上，何瀚空着手脚站在走廊上，心里也忽然空空落落的，不知该做什么好。助理喊了他两次，他才想起应一下。

“何总，晚上还约了人的。”助理提醒他。

何瀚“嗯”了一声，人却站在那里不走，身子都不转一下。

时间快来不及了。助理急得不行，又劝道：“那我在这里守着。”

何瀚这才接了车钥匙离开医院。

那一晚的饭局食不知味，何瀚也无心应酬，草草应付过去送了客。看看表，也已经深夜了。何瀚握着方向盘想了许久，终于还是掉个头回了医院。

明天已被安置在病房。何瀚进去时，助理正坐在床边打盹，听到声音转过头，顿时十分惊讶。

“您怎么还回来了？”助理赶紧站起身迎过来。

何瀚知道助理心里诧异，也知道自己做了不常见的事。往常他对明天这种角色，可没那么上心，想找乐子了便叫来，下了床就不再过问。虽然明天受伤了，也理应有老周管着，犯不着他亲自送到医院来，更不用说大半夜里跑来看这么一眼。可是怎么办呢，他就是想过来看一看。

何瀚目光越过助理，落在他身后的病床上。他冲床上的明天抬抬下巴，问：“怎么样？”

“还好，都是皮外伤，”助理压低声音说，“有些轻微脑震荡，医生叫留院观察一晚。”

何瀚点点头，对助理说：“你出去等。”

他坐到明天床边，低头细细地看。明天换上的那件病号服有些宽大，袒开大半个领口，露出锁骨，也看得到肩上的淤青。他睡得不安稳，长而密的睫毛轻轻颤着，双手紧握着被角，很没有安全感的样子。何瀚打量一阵，觉得明天瘦了，脸色也没那么好，嘴唇少了点血色，还有些干裂，他上次亲吻这里的时候，明明还是柔软湿润的。看来这一个月里，明天过得并不大好。何瀚不自觉地叹了口气，心生怜悯，伸出拇指摩挲一下那双唇瓣。就这么一个轻轻的动作，明天便醒了。

辨认出床前的人是何瀚，明天眼里一下子就有了光，脸上舒展开一个虚弱的笑容，几乎要伸手去拉何瀚。那双手伸过来，又胆怯地缩回去了。明天声音暗哑地叫了他一声：“何先生……”

何瀚没露笑脸，声音也没好气：“又缺钱了？这个月打了几场？不怕死了没人管你妹妹？”

明天面带赧色，撑着坐起来一些，小声答道：“我有分寸的……而且周哥他说……”

“你有个屁的分寸。”何瀚不耐烦地打断他，“那老狐狸的话你也敢信。”

老周是什么样的人，何瀚太清楚了。为了讨好何瀚，就能把明天哄到何瀚包厢里，他能对明天好到那里去？上次那份“礼物”没送成，还得罪了何瀚，十有八九要在背后给明天点苦头吃，今天发现何瀚对明天不一般，顿时态度急转。明天还要在他这里卖命，一场拳老周赚得钵满盆满，分给明天才几个钱？还要把他当礼送去讨好大人物，今天能送给何瀚，明天就能送给其他人。在老周眼里，明天这种无依无靠的孩子就是贱命一条，不值钱，怎么折腾都行。

可是何瀚觉得他值钱。

何瀚也觉得奇怪，他对明天是独一份儿的，以前从来不管的也管了，从来不操心的也操心了。明天到底好在哪里，说不清楚。好看的人何瀚见得多了，偏偏就觉得明天那张脸是最入心的，连眉上那颗小痣都觉得诱人。在床上明天那么生涩那么害羞，叫也不敢叫，也不会伺候人，偏偏就让他觉得血脉贲张，压不住欲火。他以前也养过乖巧的情人，千依百顺的，但明天的乖又跟那些不大一样。明天让他心软，让他可怜，扔着不管就觉得哪里牵牵扯扯，不大好受。

他一言不发地掀开明天的被子，解明天的衣服，想看看他的伤。那件病号服只一根带子系着，扯一扯就开了，露出奶白色的皮肤，和上面深深浅浅的瘀伤。何瀚皱起眉，心里一阵不舒服，好像谁弄坏了他心爱的收藏品。

留疤就可惜了，他这样想着，把手覆上去摸了摸。

明天被何瀚扒开衣服，脸就已经红起来了，再被触摸，更加不安地躲，怯生生地按住何瀚的手。他的抵抗很没底气，何瀚轻轻一挣，就把他的手挣开了。何瀚抬眼看看明天那副害羞模样，忽然被点起了火，附身按着他亲下去。

明天干燥的唇被他润湿了，急促地喘息，慌张地推拒，在接吻的间隙小声说：“何先生…这里不行…会有人进来的…”

何瀚停了下来，却不是因为明天那句话。明天口腔里很热，身上也发烫。何瀚直起身子，摸了摸他的额头：“发烧了？”

明天还对他笑：“昨天有点烧，今天好很多了。”

“发烧还上场？真不要命了？”何瀚沉下脸，“你到底有多缺钱？”

明天像做错了事一样，小心翼翼地解释：“我要养我妹妹，要供她上学…”

他飞快地看了何瀚一样，又低下头，用更小的声音说：“还要还你钱…”

何瀚气结，沉默地盯了他一阵，摇摇头笑了。“好，”他半是无奈半是揶揄地说，“你先把伤养好，把你妹妹养大。再还我钱。”

明天听了，忽然抬起头来，眼神变得不大一样，仿佛欲言又止。何瀚察觉到了，但没有心思深究。他低头把明天的衣服拉好，带子系紧，被子盖上。明天像是知道他要走了，又露出那种小狗似的表情。何瀚看到了，照例是一阵不忍，可他并不打算在医院过夜，狠狠心站起来。

“老周那里不要再去了。我怕你被打死。”

才睡过一次，还没睡够呢。

何瀚整整衣服，俯身摸摸明天的头，有些残忍地说了道别的话：“休息吧。


	4. 小夜曲 04

何瀚按着明天又在医院多住了两天，眼看要到周末了，才肯放他出院。

明天说，妹妹明珠上寄宿学校，只有周末才能回家，他每周都要去接的。何瀚担心他身体吃不消，叫人开了车陪他接送。那人回来说，明天身上脸上的伤太明显，小姑娘一看见就哭了，抱着他问哥哥怎么又受伤了。

何瀚听了，沉默了一阵，说，以后不会了。

出院之前，何瀚把老周叫过来，让他把钱给明天结清，然后当着面说给两人听，以后没有他的首肯，再不许明天去老周那里，打拳、卖酒，都不行。

其他那些杂七杂八的零工，何瀚也叫明天都辞掉了。名义上说要明天做私人助理，实际上什么都没有吩咐给他，钱倒是给了不少。衣食也一并帮他操心了，何瀚觉得他伤好得慢是营养跟不上，专门叫了人照顾他一日三餐。明天没过过这种养尊处优的日子，闲得心里发慌，忍不住跑去问何瀚需要他做什么。

何瀚说：“养着。”

除了养着，便是陪何瀚。其实也只叫他来过一次。刚出院没几天，何瀚怕他身体还没完全恢复，最后还是没有做到底，觉得不尽兴，便没有再找过他了。

何瀚不缺解闷儿的人。

即使他自己不去找，别人也会给他送上门，今天便是。一晚觥筹交错之后，何瀚回到房间，已经有人洗过了澡，倒好了酒在等着他。

那男孩一见他回来，就喊着“何总”殷勤地贴上来。何瀚知道是别人给他备的礼，上下扫一眼，唇红齿白、温顺乖巧的样子倒是有些像明天，他便没有推拒，心不在焉地应一声，外套都没脱，径直走进去坐在床上。

白天的项目谈得令人头疼，何瀚今天疲惫，烦躁。那男孩很会察言观色，不再多说话，默默地帮他按肩，看着何瀚脸色稍稍缓和一些，才主动坐到他腿上挑逗他，问：“我帮您脱衣服好吗？”

何瀚不置可否，男孩便脱了他外套，轻轻拉松他的领带。何瀚被他伺候着，心里却不可遏制地想起另一个人。有段时间没见明天了，也不知道他伤好了没有？钱够不够花？老周还有没有找过他的麻烦？何瀚惦记着，不知怎的又想起明天在床上的样子，红着脸红着眼，比身上这个木讷，却比谁都诱人。何瀚想着他，下半身就硬了。

那男孩以为他来了兴致，变本加厉地蹭他，低头吮他的脖子，冷不防被何瀚一把推开。男孩吓了一跳，一时手足无措。何瀚看了他几眼，说：“你回去吧。今天不用你陪了。”

男孩以为自己哪里伺候的不好，很是慌张，颤声问：“何总，我做错了什么吗？”

何瀚捏起他下巴又左右端详一阵，戳了戳他眉骨上方，说：“你这里，少了一颗痣。”

那男孩走后，何瀚仰躺在床上发了十分钟的呆，终于还是给明天打了个电话。

不能做爱，见一见也不错。

明天来的很快。他没等何瀚的人来接，自己就奔来了，进门时还微微喘着，额头上跑出一层薄汗。何瀚见到他，心情就好了一些，拉过来想揉一揉亲一亲。可没想到明天一反往常的乖巧，身体僵硬，姿势抗拒。

何瀚诧异他怎么了，明天抬头望一眼他的脖子，又飞快地垂眸，咬着嘴唇僵持一会儿，轻声说：“换一间…”

什么？何瀚没有听清。

明天又抬起头，直视着他，稍大声了一点：“换一间房，我不想在这里…”

何瀚怔了片刻，懂了。

两杯红酒，用过的浴巾和拖鞋，压出痕迹的床单，还有他脖子上的吻痕，怎么看都像刚刚做过点什么。他真冤，领带都没解开。可他犯得着跟明天解释这些？

何瀚脸色冷下来，把人放开：“你什么意思？”

明天快把嘴唇咬破了，努力忍着什么似的，憋得脸红眼角也红，攥紧衣角又放开，终于还是迸出一句：“都有人陪你了，为什么还要叫我来！”

何瀚是第一次见明天生气。他生气时也是隐忍的，从头到尾只大声了那么一句。细究起来，那副样子更像是伤心和委屈。要是赶上何瀚兴致好的时候，或许会觉得他这模样招人疼，可是何瀚本就觉得烦，觉得累，一向熨帖的小家伙又突然冒出一身的刺来，他哪有心情去哄。

“不行吗？”何瀚冰着一张脸，冷淡地说，“愿意做就做，不愿意就滚。”

话音刚落，明天眼圈就红了，身体微微发着抖。何瀚刚想再说点什么，手机就响了起来。何瀚盯他一眼，拿起手机越过他，到阳台上接电话。

接完这个电话回头一看，明天还站在房间里，低着头不看人，好像他才没有逾距，还受了天大的委屈。何瀚一肚子火，又不忍心往明天身上撒。他想起明天刚才进门时那样子，一看就是赶着来见他的。要把他撵回去，何瀚做不出。

何瀚叹了口气。明天这性子，让他没办法。

他走到床边拎起话筒给前台打了个电话。五分钟后，服务员按响门铃，带他们到新换的房间。

明天局促地跟在何瀚后面进了门，不大自然地杵在房间里。何瀚依了他，他的愤怒和委屈就忽然没了支点，变得有些尴尬。何瀚也不给他台阶下，端坐在床边轻慢地笑了一下：“可以了吗？少爷？”

明天脸色有点窘迫，往前挪了两步，偷偷抬眼看何瀚。

“过来啊，还等着我哄你吗？”何瀚颇有些无奈地叹了句，伸手去拉他，“真不知道叫你来干什么，又不会伺候人，脾气还挺大……”

他还没碰到明天的手腕，就忽然被抱住了。明天扑过来亲他，撞得他要伸出一只手在身后撑住才不会被扑倒。另一只手就顺势放在明天腰上，搂得很紧。落在嘴唇上的吻热腾腾的，熨得他马上气消了一半。明天用柔软的脸颊贴一贴他，小声说：“你喜欢什么，我都可以去学……”

何瀚被那句话烫得胸口灼热，正想回吻他，明天已经低下身去，学着第一次约见时看到的那个男孩的样子，伸手解他的皮带。何瀚喉咙干渴，光是看到明天跪在他腿间的样子就已经硬了，可他却按住了明天的手。

明天不解地抬头看看何瀚，何瀚托着他下巴，手指轻轻摸了摸他嘴角还没褪掉的红肿，问：“这里不疼吗？”

明天顿了顿，脸就红了。何瀚把他拉起来，脱掉衣服，压在床上，抽出皮带绑了他的双手。明天微张着嘴巴，一脸懵懂，好像还反应不过来何瀚要做什么。何瀚居高临下地盯着他，修长手指三两下解开领带，蒙住他那双茫然的眼睛。

然后何瀚轻轻亲了亲他的嘴角，说：“我喜欢这样，你今晚就学一学吧。”

亲吻绵延而下，沿着下巴滑到脖颈、锁骨和胸前。明天动不了，看不见，不知道下一步要被怎样摆布，本能地有些害怕，被按在头顶的双手紧绞着，何瀚碰到他哪里，哪里的肌肉就会紧绷一下，呼吸也会乱一下。何瀚含住他胸前那两粒舔一舔，呼吸就变成了喘息，再咬一咬白皙的胸肉，喘息就变成了低低的呻吟。

何瀚的呼吸也重了，急不可待地解了自己的衣服，握住明天的脚踝把他往下拉一拉，分开他两条腿。明天微微抬起头，张开嘴巴大口喘息，胸部一起一伏，好像一头知道自己逃不掉的小鹿，在等待何瀚的捕食。何瀚的理智全烧没了，匆匆忙忙地吻一下明天的膝盖，不大耐烦地问：“身体好点没有？能做吗？”

他一边问，一边已经把勃起的硬物抵到明天腿根，忍不了了，好没好他今晚都要做。而明天还很认真地点点头，又怕何瀚反悔似的，急切又害羞地小声答了一句：“能……能做的……”

何瀚扶着明天的腰插进去。他的腰肌肉紧实，却很细，很薄，何瀚握着那截腰抽插时觉得，再使点劲就能把它干断了。他原本想克制一点，可明天的样子太诱人。眼睛被他的领带蒙着，长腿勾着他的腰，脸上身上都是一层薄汗，大概是黑暗掩藏了羞耻感，连叫声都比平时大些。何瀚动作愈加失控，用力顶着俯下身去吻他。明天和他接了个黏黏腻腻的吻，又把脸埋在他肩窝里，在呻吟的间隙里含糊不清地说着什么。何瀚仔细听听，才听出他好像在说“要射了”。

果然没再坚持多久，明天就先高潮了。何瀚揭掉领带，看到一双湿漉漉的意乱情迷的眼。

明天又失神地望了他几秒，才从潮涌的快感中渐渐回过神来，意识到自己刚才做了什么，说了什么，羞得想要捂脸，可手还被缚着，于是红着眼睛轻声向何瀚哀求，委委屈屈地说：“手都麻了。”

何瀚给他松了绑，把勒红的手腕握在手心里揉了揉，扣在两边，又低头去亲他。刚刚俯下身，明天就仰起脸，乖乖地张开嘴巴送上来，嘴唇和舌尖都柔软温热，勾得何瀚心尖打颤，想疼他，又想欺负他。

何瀚更加发狠地吻他弄他。“没碰别人，”何瀚堵在他耳边低哑地说，“只想干你。”

何瀚照例留了明天过夜。一次两次都是一起睡的，到第三次就变成习惯。他松松地把人揽在怀里，手掌抚摸着明天身上那些痕迹。这一处是吻痕，那一处是旧伤。明天一开始忍着，后来开始不安地在他怀里挣动，仰头红着脸小声问他：“是还要吗？”

何瀚摇了头。他想要的，但是也知道自己一做起这种事来就不知轻重，根本顾不上避开明天身上的伤。刚才明天那些哭叫，也分不清哪些是爽的，哪些是疼的。这么久了，他还一次都没有见过明天身上完完好好的样子，尤其是后背这些淤青，总也不见好。何瀚皱眉，猜测大概是明天自己一个人，不大方便上药。

他问：“让你把药带过来，带了么？”

明天忙点头，伸出白玉似的胳膊够到掉在地上的外套，从口袋里摸出一管药来。何瀚接了，叫他转个身趴好，把药挤在掌心按在他背上。刚一碰到，明天身子就颤了一下。

“疼了？”何瀚瞟他一眼，“忍着点，不用点力吸收不好。”

明天马上摇头说不疼。他抱着枕头趴着，偷偷回过头看何瀚。何瀚一抬眼看他，他又飞快地把脸埋进枕头里。他还是太不会藏心事了。那个眼神，以前何瀚没留意，现在看到，就能懂七八分。

何瀚手上的动作慢了慢。他以前也遇上过对他动了真心的小情儿，可是人嘛，无非就是有的吃软有的吃硬，最后腻了总能有办法打发走。可如果换成明天的话，何瀚想了想，竟觉得不太忍心甩开他。

到那个时候，要怎么办呢。


	5. 小夜曲 05

明天下车的时候抬头望了望，天上悬着半个月亮。月亮颜色清冽，说明这个夜晚格外晴朗，晴朗得让人想象不到会有这么冷。出门太急了，随便抓了一件衣服就穿上，根本没考虑入夜后的温差。他把手缩进袖子里，拉拉衣领，觉得自己还能抗。

大堂里宽敞冷清，侍应生一见人马上迎上来。这地方是个私人会所，何瀚没带他来过，今天也是临时兴起才把他叫来的。明天不知道该往哪儿去，也不知道怎么回答侍应生的盘问。正左右看着，忽然听到何瀚在背后叫他。

“怎么那么慢？”何瀚声音听着不悦，却也不大听明天那番关于堵车的解释，揽住他就往里面走。明天被何瀚夹在怀里，身上带进来那股寒气立刻就融掉了。走出两步，何瀚又揉捏起他的衣袖，皱着眉头问：“这穿的是什么？”

明天有些脸红。他确实没有什么像样的衣服，原以为来了只和何瀚见面就行了，没想到还要进宴会厅。何瀚攥着他的手腕，径直带到自己的座位旁边，吩咐服务生加张椅子。

这会儿酒过三巡，人们都三三两两地聚在各处交谈。自打明天进来，何瀚也不去应酬了，就一直坐在他旁边。有人来给何瀚敬酒时，免不了好奇地打量他一两眼。明天浑身不自在，实在想不通何瀚为什么不让他在外面等，低着头恨不得要藏起来。他正坐立不安，何瀚忽然掂起他下巴往上抬了抬。

“低头看什么呢？地上有钱？”

明天支吾着，不安地望向来来往往的人。何瀚贴近他耳根，说：“再等一会儿，就可以走了。”

何瀚的呼吸很热，带着酒精的气味扑在耳侧，明天的不安变成了慌张，像得到某种荷尔蒙的暗示，脸忽然就红起来。何瀚却又忽然变得体贴，摸摸他的头，问：“饿不饿？”

明天忘记了饿。何瀚一个电话就把他叫来了，路上堵了一个小时，没顾上吃饭。现在被问起来，才觉得胃里烧得有些难受。何瀚便不让他碰自助区那些冷餐，叫厨房重新做了几样热的给他。明天埋头喝了一口热汤，从里到外舒服起来。他扭头看看何瀚，何瀚嘴角弯了一下，抬抬下巴，示意他快吃。

明天正要落筷，忽然面前坐下一个男人。他刚抬头，那人已经准确地叫出他的名字：“明天？”

明天怔楞一下，方才反应过来，往椅背上缩了缩，冷淡地打了个招呼：“罗先生好。”

他话音刚落，何瀚的手掌便落到后颈上，来回摩挲着。何瀚没有理那人，转过脸问明天：“认识罗总？”

何瀚的手掌很热，明天却觉得一阵凉意自后背而起。他还没来得及答话，男人已经替他答了：“怎么会不认识呢？我是明天的老顾客了。是不是，明天？”

男人语气调笑。明天忽然一阵没来由的紧张，跟何瀚解释时舌头也打着绊儿：“就是以前在周哥那里……我以前在楼上卖酒……那时候罗先生经常来……”

何瀚从鼻腔里“嗯”了一声，就不再说话。明天读出气氛不对，低着头吃得索然无味。那男人却不依不饶，势要把马蜂窝捅到底：“原来最后是何总把人带出来了。我那时也看上他，提过好几次都不给面子，清高的很。怎么，现在又想通了？”

“听老周提过，”何瀚似笑非笑的，用力捏了捏明天的后颈，说：“小朋友心思重，我也不知道他在想什么。”

明天脸上红一阵白一阵，身上胃里都在烧，他想跑，可是哪里跑得掉呢。男人倒了大半杯红酒，递到他面前：“喝一杯，这个面子可以给了吧？”

明天盯着那杯酒，感觉何瀚握在他脖子上的手劲儿又加了几分。何瀚慢悠悠地说：“罗总请你喝酒呢。”

明天看看何瀚，何瀚脸上不怒不喜，读不出一点情绪。那杯酒伸到明天眼皮子底下，像个亟待解决的麻烦杵在桌上。另外两个人看着他，等着他。喝了酒这姓罗的是不是就满意了？可以走了？明天慌不择路地端起杯子，一饮而尽。

酒喝下去，何瀚突然对这晚宴没了耐心，站起来，板着一张脸说：“走了。”

明天跟着何瀚离开宴会厅，一口气还没彻底松下去，何瀚又接了个电话，示意他在原地等，返身回去。明天看着何瀚的身影隐没在走廊尽头，再等了两分钟，竟然听到何瀚骂人的声音。

明天一激灵，马上追过去。追到跟前时，何瀚跟那姓罗的已经动起手来。明天眼看着那男人猛地推搡何瀚一下，顿时血冲脑门，想也不想地冲了上去。

他第一拳打在那男人的脸上，专业拳手的力道，快，准，狠，一拳下去就见了血。要挥出第二拳时，被何瀚拦腰抱住。他心脏跳得快爆炸了，耳边嗡嗡作响，什么都听不进去，本能地要挣脱束缚，要扑过去撕咬对手。何瀚用了更大的力气来箍住他，伸手蒙住他的眼睛，像驯服一只发了狂的小兽一样，不停在他耳边重复着什么。明天隔了一会儿才听清楚，何瀚在说：“冷静一下，没事的，乖一点。”

他被何瀚关进隔壁一间房，喘息从剧烈到平稳，才把僵握成拳的两只手慢慢舒展开。又等了十几分钟，何瀚终于走进来。明天迎上去，张张嘴不知该说什么好。何瀚一言不发，拉起他那只出拳的手，托在掌心上察看。

明天自己低头瞟一眼，指节都是红肿的，足以想得到他刚才出手多么重。他不安地动了动那只手，小声问何瀚：“我是不是给您惹事了？”

何瀚一开始没答他，又转身出去，要了冰块和毛巾进来，裹着敷在他手指上。隔了一会儿才说：“别怕，有我挡着，他不会找你麻烦的。”

答非所问，明天跟何瀚一起沉默了一阵，又小心翼翼地打探：“您跟他……怎么了？”

何瀚脸沉了下。

“我喝多了。”何瀚不大高兴地回答，又狠狠地横了明天一眼，“以后不许喝别人的酒。”

何瀚语气是凶的，眼神也是凶的，手上动作却还温柔着。明天稍动一下，他都担心是自己手重了，弄疼了他。其实没有必要这样，何瀚知道的。明天手上的皮肤没有身上那么柔软，他是干过很多活儿，受过很多伤的，没有那么娇贵。可越是这样，何瀚反而越是想要让明天在他这里娇贵一点。一开始，明明只是有那么点不忍心，后来花的心思就越来越多，要担心他冷，担心他饿，担心他被人夺走，把原本简单的交换关系搅得乱七八糟。而这始作俑者还什么都没察觉，垂着脑袋认真地保证：“下次不喝了。”

那模样乖得不行，好像刚才那个斗犬一样关不住的不是他。何瀚看他一眼，问：“怎么突然脾气那么大？还打人？”

明天理直气壮地回答：“他推你了！”

何瀚一阵沉默，想教训明天的话说不出口。明天红了眼要为他拼命，他多少是有点感动的。

见他不说话，明天继续愤愤不平：“他凭什么推你……”

“他想跟我做个交换。”何瀚忽然搭腔，“拿人换也好，拿钱换也好，拿项目换也好，换你。”

何瀚一边讲，一边把明天的手拿起来看。明天的手比他小一些，做爱的时候，刚好能攥紧在手掌里。何瀚一想到别人也这样觊觎过明天，就失控了。他先骂的人，先动的手。他早已过了明天这种轻易被荷尔蒙支配的年龄，他的失控很值得深究。

“你愿意吗？”何瀚问。

明天整个人怔楞着，望着他半天答不上话来。何瀚马上就不高兴了，冷冰冰地问：“需要想这么久？”

他站起身就要走。明天神情紧张，飞快地拉住他：“何先生……”

何瀚一想起他刚才也是这样喊那姓罗的，更加生气，说：“以后别这么叫我！”

明天拉着他不放，红着脸嗫嚅了一阵，很小声地叫了句：“何叔叔……”

何瀚气笑了。“叔叔？我有那么老？”

明天依然红着脸，不解释，只紧攥着他的衣袖，轻声说：“你别答应他。”

何瀚还站在那里，心早已经软了。明天一这样看他，这样求他，他就没有办法。“你看我像答应的样子吗？”

明天表情释然一些，但还是欲言又止地看着他。何瀚问：“还有什么？”

“我晚上没吃饱，”明天咬咬嘴唇，有些不好意思地回答：“现在又饿了。”

如果不是明天带路，何瀚根本找不到城郊还有这么一家面馆。

店面窄小，开在弯弯绕绕的巷子里，更要命的是这个点还要排队。何瀚一见就想走了，转过身却看到明天正眼巴巴地望着里面。

那就等吧。何瀚叹口气，怕扫了明天的兴。他又去摸摸明天的衣袖，穿得真单薄，今晚一见面时就这么觉得了。现在夜里更冷，明天不自觉地把身体缩起来，下巴藏进衣领里。何瀚望望四周，指指旁边那间24小时的便利店，要明天进去等。

明天不大情愿地过去了。何瀚排在队里，一脸不耐，身上高级羊毛大衣跟周遭格格不入。隔一会儿回个头，看见明天坐在便利店的落地窗边正望着他。第二次回头时，人就不见了。何瀚正找着，明天不知什么时候挤到了他前面来。

何瀚气恼他不听话，指指便利店低声斥着：“进去等！”

明天竟执拗地对他摇摇头，说：“不要。”

大概是怕何瀚再跟他争辩，明天说完就转过身，给何瀚一个背影。何瀚发现自己一点办法都没有，认命地解开大衣，从后面把明天包进怀里。

周围人很多。明天马上低下头，僵在他怀里一动不敢动。何瀚知道他害羞，觉得好玩，变本加厉地去贴他的脸。明天身子果然更僵了。何瀚转头在他脸颊上飞快地亲了一下，他脸上就飞快地烫起来，睫毛抖得厉害。

何瀚很满意他这反应，又去亲第二下，没料到明天也忽然侧过脸，把柔软的嘴唇送上来，轻轻一碰，又飞快地逃跑了。

何瀚微怔，看见少年一双眼睛闪闪发亮地望着他，心口忽然砰地一颤，双手搂得更紧了一些。

他不再恶作剧，也不想讲话，默默地搂着人又等了十几分钟，终于给明天点上了一碗面，端到角落一张桌子去吃。何瀚坐在旁边陪着。

明天是真的饿，一坐下就不客气地吃了几筷子，然后才想起何瀚，问他：“要不要尝一尝？”

何瀚轻轻摇头。

明天舀了勺面汤，又问：“那，喝口汤？”

何瀚笑了下，凑近一点示意明天喂他。明天小心翼翼地把汤勺送到何瀚嘴边。汤很鲜。何瀚点点头算是肯定，随口问道：“你怎么找到这个地方的？”

明天答：“小时候爸爸带我来过几次……”

那句话的尾音是突然收回去的。明天停顿了一下，飞快地低头划拉面。何瀚看着明天，觉得不大对劲，扳着他下巴往上一抬，顿时心里一惊：明天眼里已经蓄起了好多眼泪。

何瀚忽然觉得很慌。“别哭了！”他脱口而出后才发现自己语气很严厉，忙又抚摸着明天的后背，换了温柔点的声音轻声劝慰道：“别哭了。”

不劝还好，这样一劝，明天眼泪啪嗒嗒地接连不断掉下来。何瀚一时间觉得心都要碎了，顾不上旁边还有许多人，把明天拉进怀里。明天把脸埋在他胸口前，哭得没有一点声音。

这时候，何瀚懊悔自己平时与明天甚少交谈。他们虽然见面越来越频繁，但每次说不上几句话就滚到床上了。他还没有仔细问过明天的过去到底是怎么一回事，以致于现在根本想不出什么话来安慰明天。他只能不停地抚摸明天的后背，“别哭了。”他只会反反复复地说这一句。

明天伏在他怀里哭了一小会儿，有些不好意思地揉了揉脸，拿起筷子。何瀚担心面凉了，想给他重新换一碗，明天却护着碗怎么都不肯。何瀚只好由他去了，忧心忡忡地看着他吃。

明天像是真的调整好了情绪，没再掉眼泪。只是过了一会儿，又没头没脑地小声说了一句：“叔叔，你是个好人。”

何瀚噗哧笑了出来，好像明天讲了一个多么可笑的笑话。“第一次有人这么说我。”何瀚回应道，“带你吃碗面，就成了好人了？”

明天很固执地，带着重重的鼻音强调：“你是。”

“你说是就是吧。”何瀚笑笑，哄小孩似的应了，“好人都没好报的。”

明天抬起哭得红肿的眼皮，认真地望着他，说：“你会有的。”


	6. 小夜曲 06

明天第一次醒来时，是清晨五点多。屋里光线阴沉，明天轻手轻脚地挪下床，溜到落地窗边，拉开一点点缝隙。外面正下着很大的雨，明天在窗边多站了一会儿，身后就有响动，回头一看，何瀚正伸出一只胳膊去摸床头柜上的手表，迷糊地问他：“几点了？”

何瀚的睡眠真的极差，一点点声音和光线的变化就能吵醒他。明天一开始跟他睡在一起时，总是躲到床的一边，怕夜里翻身吵到何瀚，可是每次早上醒来时，何瀚总是把他拥在怀里的。

明天马上拉好窗帘，从床的这一头钻进被子，又往何瀚那边挪了挪。果不其然遇上何瀚从被子下面伸过来的手臂，搭住他的肩膀，又不动了。

明天没那么快睡着。何瀚的助理曾好意地提醒他，千万不要吵到何瀚睡觉，那个时候何瀚的脾气是最差的，会骂人，会摔东西。可凭明天的经验，何瀚半睡半醒时最不设防，是可以讨一点温情脉脉的回应的。他小心地翻半个身，凑过去把额头贴在何瀚下巴上，小声叫他：“叔叔。”

“嗯。”何瀚迷糊地应着，低头胡乱在他额头上亲了两下，声音睡意浓重带着沙哑，“乖别闹，再睡一会儿。”

明天又不老实地伸手去摸何瀚的下巴。何瀚依旧没发火，只是捉住他的手，捏了捏当做安抚。明天安分下来，房间就变得很静，只听得到自己和何瀚的呼吸声。

他还是没有睡着，在昏暗中仰起脸，望着何瀚的轮廓。其实他管何瀚叫叔叔是不大合适的，何瀚并没有年长到那份上，又得老天庇佑生得年轻，这么多年也没多大变化，跟第一次见时一样。

第一次见时，明天也是管他叫叔叔的。

明天其实不大愿意回想那时候的事，可这一点不遂他愿。记忆非但不死，每次想起来时，还活生生的。特别是侵入梦里的时候，真实得像重新经历了一边。相比起来，那之前平淡又无忧无虑的日子倒久远得像上辈子的事了。他有时甚至都忘了，家里出事之前，他也是个备受宠爱、可以调皮可以撒娇可以每天吃冰淇淋的小孩，父亲是有名气的拳击手，大大小小的奖拿了个遍，休息的时候会带他去家附近的公园跑步，教他基本的拳法，妈妈抱着年幼的妹妹在一旁给他加油。明天偶尔想起这些场景，都觉得幸福得不真实，好像不该属于他。

属于他的是后面那段日子。十三岁时，父亲比赛出了事故，打死了人。他们把家里的房子卖掉赔偿家属，搬到老城区一间小得多的住所租住。父亲承受不了自责和压力，染上了酗酒的毛病，职业生涯尽毁，家境也一落千丈，亲戚朋友一夜之间断了来往。每天晚上，妈妈都要到街上各个酒馆里找人，拉回喝得酩酊大醉的父亲，然后就是无穷无尽的争吵。他一夜一夜地抱着妹妹躲在房里，徒劳地捂着她的耳朵，熬到门外那两个人停战，或者熬到自己困得睡去。

后来，父亲又不知怎么被人骗了，借了一笔高利贷。每隔一段时间，追债的人就找上门来。明天把所有的灯都关掉，抱着妹妹躲在墙角，假装家里没有人。妹妹太小，听见门外的叫骂声踢门声就怕得忍不住要哭出来，明天只好把她藏进怀里，摸着她的头小声安慰她，祈祷外面的人快走。

其实他自己也很怕。

再后来，妈妈就离家出走了。每晚到街上找人的就变成了兄妹两人。明天不敢把明珠一个人扔在家里，可是出来走不了多远明珠又会累，明天只好抱着她走。他也是个孩子，抱一会儿就抱不动了，走走停停。那时他总想，这种日子什么时候才能结束啊。

明天没有想到，结束却是以他最不能接受的那种方式来的。父亲酒后出了车祸，躺进ICU。他赶到医院时，整个人都是木的，没有哭，也没有觉得害怕，没有知觉一样，机械地跟着医生去交钱，去签字。

治疗费用一天就过万。才几天，家里的底子就掏空了。更要命的是追债的听说他父亲要不行了，堵在医院门口等着他要钱，吓他说没钱就拿他妹妹来抵。明天根本不敢回家，住在护士好心借给他的值班室里。每天晚上他睡觉时，都把妹妹搂得紧紧的，生怕睡着时会有人来把她抢走。

这日子是无底洞啊，明天想。他已经往下掉了这么久，竟然还没有到底吗？

快撑不住的时候，父亲的主治医生却突然告诉明天，不需要为钱的事情担心了。

明天茫然地跟着那位吴医生去了办公室。在那里，他见到一个长相俊美的男人。那人气质冷峻，看起来并不好接近，可是对他笑时，又好亲切。

吴医生介绍说，他叫何瀚，是自己的朋友。来探访时听吴医生讲了明天的遭遇，便想帮帮他。

接着两个大人便就着明天的事商量了起来。明天插不上话，默默地在旁边听着，等到他们谈得差不多了，才走上前去，冲着何瀚鞠了一躬，说：“何叔叔，谢谢您。”

何瀚只微笑对他点点头。他望着何瀚的眼睛，又郑重其事地说：“我以后一定会把钱还给您的。”

两个大人都笑起来。那是一种成年人对孩子的笑，带着宽容和不当真。何瀚放低声音对他说：“好啊，你先照顾好爸爸和妹妹，等你长大，再还我钱。”

那时何瀚温柔的眼神和声音，令明天紧绷的心弦一松，差点当着他的面哭出来。

何瀚结清了医院的欠款，又给明天留了一大笔钱。那些追债的，也再也没来找过明天的麻烦。

父亲却还是没撑过去。办完后事，明天又来找吴医生，想把剩下的钱先还给何瀚。吴医生替何瀚回绝了。“这钱就是留给你的。没有钱，你们兄妹俩以后的日子怎么过呢？”

明天一愣。他到底还是年纪小，没想过那么远。

吴医生说：“说好长大再还的，长大再去找他，好吗？”

明天就这么靠着何瀚留下的钱，拉扯着妹妹，跌跌撞撞的总算一路有饭吃，有房子住，有学上。这期间吴医生也出了国，断了联系。他一直得不到何瀚的任何消息，直到有一天，他在学校门口的报亭看到一本财经杂志，封面上那个人，他认得。

明天省了一天的饭钱，把杂志买回家，夜里翻看了好几遍。他终于明白过来，为什么吴医生执意不肯给他何瀚的联系方式。何瀚身家显赫，年纪轻轻已是商界新贵。而当年留给明天的那笔钱，比起何瀚做的其他大大小小的慈善来，也算不上什么。

明天把杂志收藏起来。他敏感早熟，知道了何瀚的身份背景，就明白自己离何瀚实在很远，远得这一生唯一的交集，大概只能是何瀚一时兴起的善意。可是看到封面上那张脸，他又觉得心里隐隐悸动。何瀚太夺目了，时至今日明天也觉得再没有见过比何瀚更好看的男人，而对他说话的样子又太温柔了，温柔到等他长大“懂事”之后，跟班里同学讨论起喜欢谁的话题，他第一时间想到的竟是何瀚。

这念头让他羞愧难当，被深深埋起。那时他怎么都没有想到，会跟何瀚有这样的交集。

何瀚并不像记忆里那么温柔，多数时候都只会凶巴巴地把他往床上按。但有时也会流露出一点关心和一点温情。这对明天来说，就已经够了，一来他已很久没从别处得到过这些，二来他也很清楚，他们不是在谈恋爱。

想到这一层，明天又觉得心里灰蒙蒙的，在何瀚怀里轻轻地翻了个身。

再醒来时是被何瀚吻醒的。何瀚带着半睡半醒的粗鲁，贴过来吻他的脖子和肩膀。明天刚一回头，就被准确无误地贴住了嘴巴。何瀚侧身压上来，呼吸粗重，手掌贴着他的腰侧抚摸。明天正要回应他的吻，就感觉到床头的手机震起来。

明天扭过脖子伸着胳膊要去够，被何瀚掰着脸按回来，惩罚性地咬了一下耳垂，说：“别接。”

可是手机没完没了地响，屏幕刚暗下去没一分钟又嗡嗡地叫起来。谁会么执着地找他？明天心有些慌，用力挣开何瀚，逃到床边抓起手机。

这个电话一接就不得了。明天听了几句就弹起来，手忙脚乱地从地毯上捡他的衣服穿。“我妹妹发烧了！”他顾不上跟何瀚解释太多，胡乱地套好衣服，潦草地洗漱，临要出门时才想起何瀚还被他丢在床上。

何瀚坐在床边，揉着额头，一脸好事被搅的不爽。明天顿住脚步，又老老实实回来，小声对他说：“对不起……我下次再陪你可以吗？”

何瀚皱着眉头，烦躁地摆摆手，像在赶明天走。明天一转身，他又问：“这么大雨你怎么去？”

何瀚捞起衣服往身上套：“我送你吧。”

何瀚在校门口等了好一阵，明天才带着妹妹出来。已经在校医院看过，明珠烧退了一些。何瀚示意他明天陪她坐在后座，送他们回家。

明珠身体不舒服，又怕生，跟何瀚问过好就躲进明天怀里。明天注意力全在明珠身上，神色焦急又温柔，摸着孩子的头哄她，动作轻得像片羽毛。何瀚只看一眼，便知道怀里那个是明天的心头肉。

他默不作声地开车，心里却在想，如果换做是明天生病了，能去哪个怀抱里躲着？

回去的路上雨下得更大。明天住老城区，路况很差。何瀚艰难地把车停在巷口，前面短短几步路，全是积水。明天向他道了谢，正要下车，何瀚突然说：“等一下。”

明天怔一下，看着何瀚撑了把伞推开车门走进雨里，绕到这一边，俯身对他说：“抱她出来。”

明天抱着明珠钻到伞下。刚一出来，就被何瀚牢牢揽住。何瀚一只手揽着他们兄妹二人，另一只手撑着伞。伞是斜到明天那一边的，把他们保护得很好。走到屋檐下，何瀚半个身子都被雨打湿了。

明天手忙脚乱，把明珠送回房间安顿睡下，又赶紧出来看何瀚。何瀚把打湿的外套脱下来丢在地板上，裤腿也湿了大半，坐到沙发上打电话叫人送衣服来。明天拿了拖鞋跑过来，蹲下帮何瀚换，迟疑一下又仰起脸对他说：“要不……洗个热水澡吧，会感冒的……”

何瀚在那间狭小的浴室冲了个澡。明天一直在外面等着，水声一停就敲敲门把浴巾递进去。何瀚接过浴巾，突然拽着明天的手腕把他也拉了进去。浴室里满是潮湿的热气，明天毫无准备地被何瀚压在门上，慌张失措。何瀚的脸贴得极近，戏谑地看了他好半天，低声说：“做一次吧。”

明天惊恐地看他，大气都不敢喘，咬着嘴唇拼命摇头。

何瀚凑得更近，在明天耳垂上吻一下，明天身子轻轻一抖。何瀚更加觉得好玩，低笑一声，贴着他耳朵说：“你早上欠我的，忘了吗？反正现在也没衣服穿，正好。”

明天面红耳赤，用力推开何瀚，丢下一句“我去给你找衣服”便落荒而逃。

明天翻出以前学校发的训练服，他穿大了一些，何瀚刚好能套上。何瀚换好衣服，便巡视领地一样在房子里转了一圈，看到客厅里摆了一把小提琴，拿起来掂了掂，问明天：“你会？”

明天忙回答：“妹妹在学。”

何瀚把琴放了回去。学小提琴烧钱，今天看到明珠上的学校也是收费不菲的好学校，他算是知道明天拼死拼活挣的钱都花在哪里了。

明天不安地跟在何瀚屁股后头转，看到何瀚拉开冰箱，顿时觉得窘迫。今天不是周末，没想到会接明珠回家，他什么都没准备，冰箱里只有一个隔夜的饭团。

何瀚果然不太满意，板着脸又进了明天的卧室。这间卧室很小，朝北，有些阴冷。何瀚在窄小的单人床上坐下，听到老旧的床架发出“吱呀”的响声。

何瀚打量一下四周，看到明天神色紧张地站在门口，招招手让他过来。

明天蹭着走近，何瀚一把把他拉到腿间搂着，颇有些无奈地说：“给你的钱要花啊，吃好一点，换个像样点的房子，不够用就说，嗯？”

明天不知怎么脸上就腾地烧起来，说话也语无伦次：“够花的……这里离明珠学校近……你想吃什么我现在去买……”

何瀚听了笑笑，把额头贴在他身上，轻轻叹了口气。

明天一动都不敢动。此时此刻的何瀚没有往日的距离感，穿着简单的运动服，头发有点乱，身上有清爽的香皂气味，是明天平时用的那一种，令人心生幻想，以为可以轻易亲近，可以据为己有。他怕自己一动，这做梦一样的情景就像肥皂泡一样消失了。

可惜没几分钟就有人按响门铃。助理送衣服过来了。何瀚换好衣服出来，又回到平日里那副矜贵到高不可攀的样子。

跟衣服一起送来的还有他们兄妹俩的午饭，花样繁多地摆了一桌子。何瀚一边赶着出门一边叮嘱他：“叫明珠起来先吃东西，如果不见好就给我打电话。”

明天一直跟到门口，何瀚也走得没那么爽快，磨蹭了好一会儿才道别，说：“有空再来找你。”

明天又在门口发了好一会儿愣，才回到屋里，去叫明珠起来吃饭。

他问明珠：“还记得这个叔叔吗？”

明珠揉着眼睛，茫然地摇摇头。

明天自嘲地笑笑。把他从深渊中救起，又让他跌入另一个深渊的那次会面，果然只有他自己一个人记得。


	7. 小夜曲 07

年尾将至，何瀚变得很忙。

何瀚一忙，明天就闲下来，闲到数着日子过。他记得何瀚上次这么忙的时候，一整个月都见不到人。这次要好一些，至少一个月见到三次面。

第一次，是何瀚某天中午把明天叫到公司旁边，见缝插针地跟他吃了顿便饭。

前后不过四十分钟。何瀚走得很匆忙，唯一的亲密接触，是临走前轻轻揉了揉明天的脑袋。

第二次，是某个晚上明天忽然接到何瀚的电话，说现在在他家路口。明天把衣服一裹，小跑着迎出去。跑近了，看到何瀚靠在车身上，手指间夹了根烟，左顾右盼地等他。

明天停顿了一下，不自觉地屏了屏呼吸，恍然间想起了与何瀚的重逢。

所谓重逢，只是明天单方面的重逢。那年他高中毕业，账户上所剩无几，远不够支撑他们兄妹两人的学费和生活费。明天狠狠心，办了休学，开始打两份工。晚上那一份，就是在老周那里做事。

他去面试时，担心自己没经验，怕老周不要他。没想到老周只上下打量他一眼，就叫他晚上来上班。夜场里的酒水，也远比他想象中好卖。只是到后来，他才发现他的客人大多醉翁之意不在酒。

这里薪水比外面高很多，坚持久一点，能攒下不少钱。明天舍不得请辞，他最多只会在和那些人周旋累了的时候，躲进一间无人的包厢，到阳台上去透口气。

阳台大多对着一条安静的巷子，多数时候都无人经过。可是某个夜晚，明天看见一辆黑色轿车缓缓停了进来。引擎声熄灭后，一个男人推开车门，身影从阴暗处挪到明亮的月光下。明天看清了来人，猛地捂住嘴巴，差点惊叫出来。他以为再也不会有交集的人，就这么轻易地走到他的视野里来了！

何瀚的样子几乎没有任何变化，仍是夜夜睡前温习的模样。他下了车并没有直接走掉，而是靠在车身上，低头点了一支烟。在离他不远的地方，明天用力深呼吸着。有那么一瞬间明天是想冲下去，站到何瀚面前的。可是然后要说什么呢？明天想着，翻滚沸腾的血液就渐渐冷下去。何瀚大概早就忘记做过那么一件好事了吧，他现在冲过去，难道就只轻飘飘地说一声谢谢吗？他又没有钱可以还给何瀚。

至于喜欢，那就更不能说了。明天趴在栏杆上，兴奋与失落交杂。他看着何瀚支着两条长腿靠在车上，卷起的袖口露出一截结实的小臂，忽然脸上就热了，一种难以名状的感觉蓦然袭来。

刚刚好这时候何瀚突然抬头，明天一惊，莫名有一种被抓包的羞耻感，甚至往后躲了躲。不过他很快就发现何瀚的视线没有落在他这边，而是仰起头，看着天上。

明天跟着抬起头，他这时才发现，今晚的月亮很干净，很明亮，很美。

他只看了月亮一眼，就赶紧低下头去。地上有比月亮更好看的人。

何瀚始终没有发现他，烟燃尽了，就走了。

明天目送他离开，然后转身蹲下，捂住胸口。那里心脏在疯狂地跳，像要蹦出来一样。明天这样发了一会儿愣，忽然又站起来跑回到场子里去。

他那晚在人群中来来回回找了个遍，也没再看见何瀚。何瀚来的不是这里。

时隔很久，明天还记得当时心跳猛烈的感觉，就跟现在一样。他像那晚似的，捂了捂胸口，才向何瀚走过去。

何瀚看到他就笑了，把他的外套的拉链又往上拉了拉，问了句什么。明天心还在砰砰乱跳，根本就没有听清，当然也就没有回答。何瀚又笑，也不说什么，他现在对明天很纵容。

何瀚是刚好经过，还是特意过来，明天猜不到。这次停留得更短，只有十几分钟，不过足够他们躲在车里接一个绵长的吻。

再后来，是何瀚头天夜里打电话给明天，半是玩笑半是认真地说有点想他了。“但是一大早就要赶飞机出门，怎么办呢？”

明天的声音清清亮亮的，很小心，像只小鹿战战兢兢地把蹄子伸到冰面上般的试探。“那…我去送您？”

何瀚正想继续逗他，邮箱里忽然跳出了新邮件。他大致扫了一眼，注意力就挪到电脑上了，心不在焉地答道：“随便，愿意来就来吧。”

何瀚没往心里去，没想到早上出发时，却看到明天等在路边，脸蛋被凛冽的晨风吹得通红。何瀚又惊喜又心疼，推开车门把他拉进车里。

“冷不冷？”何瀚边问边伸手去温明天的脸颊。他想起昨天夜里的电话，知道以后再也不能这么语焉不详地给明天答复，因为他全部都会当真，会认认真真地去打听了时间、地点，然后一大早过来等。

明天倒是挺高兴的样子，笑嘻嘻地摇着头说没事，不冷。

何瀚把明天的脸捂热了，握住他的手，又问：“怎么不进去等？”

其实不问也明白。明天看起来不谙世事，却异乎寻常地懂事。何瀚没有带他回过家，他就不会贸然地越这个界。有时候，这种懂事让何瀚替他委屈，其实他明明可以仗着何瀚的喜欢任性一点，骄纵一点的。

何瀚着实喜欢明天，胜过以往任何人。他觉得自己好像对明天上了瘾，几天见不到摸不着，就会出现戒断反应，心里怎么都不舒服。只见到了也不能过瘾，可能太久没亲热了，他看到明天讲话时一张一合的嘴唇都觉得心痒难耐。他很想现在就把车停下，把司机赶下车，让明天坐到他腿上来。

明天一定不会拒绝，但会很难堪，会一直煎熬地把脸埋进他颈窝里，紧咬着嘴唇不发出声音。他太害羞了，这会儿在车里已经很拘谨，要压低了声音跟何瀚说话，说一两句还要抬眼看看前面司机。真要做了什么，明天回来时都要没脸再上这辆车了。何瀚便打消了那念头，只揽住他的腰把他拉近了一些。

大约是起来得太早，明天在车上晃着，打起呵欠来。何瀚看他昏昏欲睡，说：“睡一会儿吧。”

明天靠在椅背上闭起眼睛，睡一会儿滑到何瀚肩上，再睡一会儿就枕到何瀚腿上，一只手扶着何瀚的膝盖。何瀚去把那只手牵着，轻轻揉了揉。明天睡得安静，太阳晒进来，他像只猫一样伏在何瀚身上。何瀚摸了摸他的头发，忽然感慨，昨天夜里说想他是真的。

离机场只有十几分钟路程了，接下来的几天，也只能这么想他了。

回来的那天，何瀚直接把明天带回了家。

明天第一次来，有些拘谨，又忍不住好奇，站在厅里左右张望。还没把会客厅看究竟，就被何瀚从身后抱住了。何瀚有些急，吻得很用力，像要把他吃掉。明天招架不住，节节败退，滚到沙发上时，何瀚的手机不合时宜地响了。

那应该是个很重要的电话。何瀚接了之后，就把明天扔在家里出了门。临走只留了一句，让他等。

明天老老实实地等到六点，等到了专程来给他做晚饭的平姨。

平姨是常年在何瀚这里做事的，不把自己当生人，进来把明天稍一打量，就连声夸他模样好看，接着便热情饱满地开工。晚餐是一人份的，却毫不马虎，从开胃小菜到饭后水果，声势浩大地摆了满满一桌。明天试着去帮忙，又想劝平姨减掉一两个菜，都被严词拒绝了。

平姨说：“何总亲自打电话交代的，说带了个小朋友回家，要好好招待的。”

明天只好认认真真地吃那一桌子菜。平姨盛了碗汤，陪他边吃边聊，让他没那么孤单。

“再喝碗汤吧，”明天放下筷子后，平姨伸手握了握他的小臂，有些疼惜地说：“还是有点瘦。”

明天看看她的表情，顺从地把第二碗汤也喝了。

平姨笑着看他，说：“真懂事。在家里爸爸妈妈肯定也很疼你吧。”

明天只微微失神一秒，马上答道：“是呀。”

饭后明天想帮平姨收拾碗筷，果不其然又被拒绝了。“何总第一次带客人回来，怎么能让你动手呢！”平姨说。

明天听了，心里有点雀跃，可当他再问起何瀚大约什么时候会回来，平姨就面露难色：“啊呀，那不好说，平时这种应酬，早的话十一二点，晚的话通宵不回来都有过。”

平姨走了，明天等起来心里也没了底，鼓起勇气给何瀚打了个电话。何瀚那边声音很嘈杂，说话也很匆忙。“不知道几点回，愿意等就等。”何瀚说。

明天刚挂掉，何瀚却又打过来，说：“不要等着我，先睡吧。要是想回家了，就叫小钟来接你。”

明天不想走，留下也留得很不安。他楼上楼下地转了一圈，何瀚没交代，也不知道自己可以睡哪间。二楼朝南最大那一间应该是何瀚的卧室，明天开了灯，站在门口放纵好奇心往里面张望了一下，一张大床铺得整整齐齐，落地窗外是湖景。房间收拾得太干净了，一点何瀚的痕迹都没有。明天关了灯，关了门，站在楼梯口犹豫了一会儿，还是回到了厅里。

他裹条毯子窝在沙发上，不知道在几点睡了过去，梦到小兔子和无花果树。

梦境消失时，是感觉到有人在抱他。那人应该刚从外面进来，身上衣服凉凉的带着寒意，明天却觉得那个怀抱异常温暖熟悉，无意识地往他怀里钻。那人轻轻地笑。一个带着酒味儿的亲吻落在明天嘴唇上。滚热柔软的舌头钻进来时，明天醒了。

醒来时，何瀚正紧贴着他，眉眼间是温柔笑意，温存地蹭着他的脸。

“怎么睡这里？”何瀚起身，把他连人带毯子横抱起来，“这么笨的吗？找不到卧室？”


	8. 小夜曲 08

08

明天在睡意昏沉里被抱起来，本能地抬手勾住了何瀚的脖子。何瀚抱着他走上楼梯，廊灯感应而亮，又在他们身后一盏盏熄灭。明天半眯着眼睛，看着光影交叠中何瀚线条完美的下颌和鼻子，像被上帝精心雕琢过。叔叔真帅。明天迷迷糊糊地想，伸出另一只手去摸何瀚的脸，何瀚于是低头看他。这时，他们刚好走进那间明天不敢进的卧室。

何瀚把他放在床上，扯掉他身上裹着的毯子，又去掀他衣服下摆。明天坐起来，配合地把衣服脱掉。何瀚笑了下，压上来吻他。柔软的床垫凹陷下去，平整的床单起了褶皱。明天气息渐渐急促了，何瀚却放开了他要起身。明天下意识地搂住何瀚的脖子，挽留他。

何瀚笑笑，说：“还没洗澡呢，别勾引我。”

明天还不明白自己哪里勾引他了，迷糊地说，我也没洗呢。

何瀚说：“那正好。”

浴室一分钟变得热气蒸腾。何瀚喝了酒，口头上温柔，在水雾弥漫中叫明天“宝贝”，问他喜不喜欢这样，动作却没轻没重，弄到明天腿都软了才放他回到床上。

被子里柔软温暖，令人眷恋到困乏。明天整个儿钻进去，盖住仍然红扑扑的脸，忽然想起来问何瀚：“叔叔，外面冷吗？”

何瀚言简意赅地答：“冷。”明天听他那冷冷淡淡的声音，以为他要睡了。但何瀚却没有关灯，侧身搂着他，拨弄他的头发。明天看着他，也有些舍不得睡，于是又找话说：“我刚才在沙发上做了一个梦。”

何瀚马上把身体倾过来，警觉地问：“梦见什么了？”

明天是想讲给何瀚听的，可是隔了这一会儿再去回忆，梦已经变得模糊不清了。他想来想去，终于还是小声对何瀚说：“不太记得了……”

何瀚摸摸他的头，说：“转过来。”

明天转个身，刚好枕上何瀚的胳膊。他把手放在何瀚腰上，脸埋在何瀚颈窝里，因为相拥时的身体接触感到心满意足，舒服得犯起困来。何瀚抱着他，反复摸着他的背，说：“睡吧，做个好梦。”

第二天起，何瀚更加忙，一点点闲都偷不出来，这样一晃就到了周末。何瀚说，要跟明天一起去接明珠回家。

第二次见面，明珠仍有些怕他，说话全部要凑到明天耳边去说，吃饭也小口小口的。何瀚看她吃不好，只好又打包几样东西，提前送他们回家。

兄妹两人在路口下了车，明天蹲下来，整整明珠的衣服，要她先回去。看着她蹦蹦跳跳地走远了，明天又转个身，拉开副驾驶的门坐了进来。何瀚望着他，他才发现自己还没想好回来要跟何瀚说什么。他只是觉得好几天没有见到何瀚了，而刚才这一个多小时又太短了，两者根本不能相抵。

“叔叔，我……”明天眨着眼睛，正在“我回去了”和“我好想你”两种说辞中艰难地抉择，忽然被何瀚揽住后颈搂过去，接了一个又湿又长的吻。

从这个吻里，明天察觉到何瀚其实想挽留他。何瀚的另一只手一直抚摸着他的脸颊，放开他时，又很轻地亲了亲他的嘴角。周末明天是要陪着明珠过的，这是他们一早就有的默契。现在，何瀚虽然什么都没说，盯着明天的眼神却像要撕毁条约，把这四十八小时也据为己有。

明天不放心明珠一个人在家太久，挪出一只手推开了车门，说：“叔叔，我回去了。”

何瀚一言不发地点点头，明天便下了车。走出一段路再回头看，何瀚的车终于迟疑地开走了。

周末一过，何瀚事情没办完就来找人。明天坐着他的车来到城北一栋黑色外墙的三层建筑门外，何瀚名下的那家拳击俱乐部就在这里。何瀚不常来，全权交给负责人打理，只偶尔来过问一下。他上了二楼跟管理层开会，让明天在一搂等。

明天从一进门开始，就有一种异样的感觉。这一层是训练馆，空间开阔，没有做吊顶，裸露的水泥天花板和黑色的送风管道原始粗犷，空气里回荡着器械和击打声。像，太像了。明天不自觉地沿着中间那一条通道前行，仿佛在往回忆里走，甚至觉得再向前走几步，就能看见父亲站在拳台上的身影。心脏一步步跳得很猛，让他胸口有些发闷。恍恍惚惚间，明天忽然瞟到墙上巨大的俱乐部LOGO，一只露出獠牙的黑豹。

不一样，不是的，不是父亲待过的那家俱乐部，不是小时候父亲常带他去的那个地方，再往前走也不会有奇迹。明天好像从梦里惊醒似的，一时间四面八方的声音都涌入耳膜，离他最近的那个声音来自左手边，在问他：“哎，干嘛呢？”

明天转过身，看到一个高大健硕的男人站在拳台上，居高临下地打量着他，抬抬下巴：“来面试的？”

明天看着他发愣，隔几秒才反应过来。他今天穿得偏运动，大概是让对方认错了。

“我不是……”

明天话还没说完，男人就对他招招手，不大耐烦地说：“赶紧上来，我赶时间。”

鬼使神差地，明天爬上了拳台，脱掉上衣，接过男人递过来的护具和拳套穿戴好，做了热身，有些迟疑地跟对方击了下拳，习惯性地拉开两只拳头，一前一后地挡在脸前。

我这是在干什么？明天心里充满了茫然，身体却有自主意识般跟着对手的步伐调整移动，本能地挡过飞速刺过来的一拳。

那些动作、反应，是随着以前日复一日的训练融进他血肉里的，是跟着父亲的血脉刻进他基因里的，不需要调遣就已经苏醒。连过几招，对手已经兴奋起来，喜上眉梢，“不错，反应很快，意识也好，来个进攻试试！”

明天死盯着他，找准机会发出一击刺拳，被对方格挡开：“弱了，再狠点，放开打！”

那一拳是有些犹疑的，像是久别这四方场地之后的一个试探。然后明天就彻底醒过来，肾上腺素在血液里熊熊燃烧着，盯紧对手，一次次出拳，闪避，缠抱又挣开。对方跟他不是一个量级的，拳要重得多，可他竟然不觉得痛，全身都因为攻击而兴奋。一直到男人做了停的手势，他才喘着粗气后退两步，渐渐平静下来。

男人一副满意的样子，直问他什么时候开始训练。明天这才想起解释：“我不是来面试的……”

男人愣一下，仍不放弃地问他：“那现在考虑考虑，你想来这里打拳吗？”

明天低头盯着手上的拳套，不知该怎么回答。

他对这件事感情复杂，说不清是喜欢还是排斥。

最早的记忆里，关于拳击的一点一滴都是父亲教的，耳濡目染，他把父亲当做梦想，希望长大也能和他一样。可是家里出事后，他的想法就变了。有那么一段时间，明天执拗地认为，如果父亲不打拳，这一切都不会发生。他那时下了决心，这辈子再也不会碰拳套。可是上了高中，拳击社的老师知道了他有基础，反复来游说他。

明天最后答应了，因为进拳击社有奖学金拿，有伙食补贴。他的愤怒和决心，在自己和妹妹的饭碗面前渺小得不值一提。

再后来就是去了老周那里。夜场的工作做了一段时间就做不下去了，有难缠的客人觉得光花钱占不到便宜，让老周看着办。

明天需要钱。老周也舍不得这棵摇钱树，于是对他说：“不然你去下面打拳吧。”

老周原本算盘打得精，以为明天在拳场上吃点苦头，知道了上面这个钱挣得有多么容易，就会改变主意。可没想到明天竟然一直坚持下去了。

一开始，他按老周教的，一处于下风就赶紧从台上逃走保命，最多被观众嘘一嘘，咒骂几句。后来适应了，对自己也有了谱，就开始拼命。赢了，能多挣五百块。

那里没有未来，没有梦想，没有荣誉，就像所处的那间地下室一样，是见不到光的地方。明天在这个没有光的地方，用自己曾经最深恶痛绝的技能赚钱，没有其他选择，直到何瀚发现他。

他最温暖，和最不堪的记忆，都与拳击有关。现在来问他想不想打拳，他真的答不出来。

男人看他不回答，便一直絮絮叨叨地劝他。“看你年纪还在上学吧？不影响的，你看他们，”男人指指旁边两个正在练习的男生，“也是在校生，毕业了再转成职业的。”

明天被他追问得有点狼狈，轻轻摇摇头，用牙齿咬开拳套脱掉，又摘下护具想走。他的头发被护具压得乱了，男人抬手伸过去，想帮他理一下。

明天其实并不喜欢别人弄他的头发，正偏过头想躲开，不想忽然瞥到何瀚站在场边。

何瀚不知是什么时候来的，正抱着臂，面无表情地看着他们两个。明天没来由的，心里腾地紧张起来，一下子绷紧了身体，规规矩矩地站好。

何瀚望着他，冷冰冰地问：“玩够了吗？可以走了吗？”

·


	9. 小夜曲 09

那句话声音不大，何瀚脸上也没什么表情，明天却忐忑起来，连忙把手里的拳套护具塞还给主人，慌里慌张地弯腰去捡自己的外套。偷偷抬眼看一下，何瀚正一言不发地抱着双臂，看他做这些事。明天更紧张，衣服都要穿不好了，旁边那男人偏在这时候过来拉他：“出这么多汗，衣服都打湿了，带你去冲个澡再走吧。”

明天还来不及回答，就听见何瀚抬高了些声音，说：“回家洗！”

明天一听，就知道何瀚生气了，额头上的汗都来不及擦，胡乱套上衣服，跳下来。何瀚没有等他，转身就走。明天小跑着追上去，跟在他后面。到门口，何瀚忽然停住，凶巴巴地盯了他一眼，摘下围巾往他脖子上戴。

“我不冷……”明天推拒着那条昂贵的羊绒围巾，何瀚脸一沉，他就不敢出声了。何瀚粗暴地把围巾给他围好，又拉上他外套的帽子，用力往下拽了拽。距离室外停车场才几步路，明天被裹得严严实实，又不敢反抗，只好等坐进车里了，边一层层解，边偷偷地看何瀚。

何瀚脸色一直都不大好。一路上也只问了他一句话：“阿青刚才跟你都说什么了？”

明天反应了一下，才想到阿青应该就是刚才跟他打拳的那个教练。他老老实实地回答：“他说我可以来这里打拳，做职业……”

还没说完，就被何瀚冷声打断：“不行！”

那之后何瀚再没跟他说话，沉着脸带他回家。屋里温度很暖，已经能闻到饭菜的香味。何瀚按着他的脑袋把他推给平姨：“带他洗澡换衣服。”

明天换好衣服出来时，何瀚已经在餐桌旁坐下了，对面留了一个空位，摆着碗筷。明天迟疑地走过去，坐在那个座位上。何瀚也不看他，拿起筷子夹菜，平姨也在旁边坐下来，明天才小心翼翼地端起碗，跟着一起开吃。

这顿饭明天吃得没那么爽快。他让何瀚不开心了，这个认知让明天非常沮丧，再加上心里紧张，食欲全无，猫吃食似的拿筷子挑着一丁点米食不知味地往嘴里送。平姨却一如既往地拼命给明天布菜，恨不得把整只鸡都夹进他碗里。堆成小山的碗终于惊动了何瀚，他抬头瞟一眼过去，说：“他吃不下那么多。”

“啊呀，怎么会吃不下，”平姨扬着脖子反驳起来，“小孩子要长身体，要读书，很费营养的。你看这个下巴，这么尖，多心疼，要好好补补的呀……”

明天是第一次见有人跟何瀚顶嘴，心里一惊，替平姨担心起来，忙去看何瀚的脸色。一抬眼，刚好碰上何瀚向他望过来。何瀚眼眸黑沉沉的，带着解读不出的情绪。明天跟他对视一秒，又心虚地把头低下了。

吃过饭，何瀚进了书房，门“砰”的一声，关得很紧。明天在门外踌躇着，酝酿勇气去敲门示好。可他刚刚壮着胆子走到门边，就被平姨拉住了。

“何总工作的时候，可不敢打扰他。”平姨说。她拉着明天往另外一间房走，推开门时，明天眼睛一亮，发出了轻声的惊呼。

这间房他上次留宿那晚自作主张地参观过的，那时还是一间普普通通的客房，现在原有的家具都已经被清走了，改装成一间游戏室，遮光窗帘，立体音响，高清壁挂显示屏，柔软的灰色沙发，以及各种明天见过的没见过的设备和游戏。平姨带着他一样一样看过去，问他喜欢吗？“今天下午才装好的。”

明天注意力全被吸引过去，掩饰不住兴奋，摸摸这里看看那里，最后小心翼翼地问：“我可以玩一下吗？”

平姨愣了一下，噗嗤一声笑了。

“傻孩子。”平姨笑他。

游戏室离书房太近，明天怕吵到何瀚，戴上了耳机。兴奋劲儿过了之后，他隔几分钟又把耳机摘一摘，听听外面的动静。

八点三十分，平姨干完了所有的活，离开了别墅。大门关上时发出敦实的响声，整栋房子归于安静，家里只剩他和何瀚两个人

九点四十分，何瀚离开书房，进了卧室，几分钟之后，明天听见隐约的流水声，忽然想起了上次何瀚在那间浴室里对他做的事情，脸上顿时发烫。

又过了一阵，水声停了。明天听到何瀚的脚步声，由远及近。他转过头时，何瀚已经站在门口了，正倚着门框看他。

“别玩那么久，眼睛会坏。”何瀚面无波澜地说，“该睡觉了。”

明天腾地站起来，手忙脚乱地关机收拾东西。何瀚却没有要等他一起的意思，冷眼看他忙乎一阵，就侧身要走。明天把手里的东西一扔，三两步扑上去，拦腰抱住何瀚，说：“叔叔，我知道错了……”

明天抱得很紧，感觉到何瀚肌肉的轮廓和暖和的温度，愈发地渴望和他亲近。可是何瀚毫无回应，双手冷漠地垂着，任由明天单方面拥抱他，慢条斯理地问：“哪里错了？”

“我……”明天慌乱地眨眨眼睛，不自觉地揪紧了何瀚的睡袍，半天吐不出第二个字来。

哪里错了？明天心里没有谱。他只模糊地意识到，从下午何瀚看到他站在拳台上之后，就开始不高兴，可究竟为什么，他有些拿不准。是让何瀚等太久了吗？还是擅自跟教练打了那一场拳？明天觉得紧张，又气馁。明明全世界他最在意何瀚的心思的，却永远也说不出妥帖的话，哄不来何瀚开心。捧着一颗心，却不知道怎么才能送出去。

何瀚等不到明天完整的回答，不大耐烦地把他的手臂从身上拉下来，转身又要走。明天急得顾不得矜持，又扑上来更紧地抱住他，声音有点颤，涨红着脸说：“叔叔，你告诉我，我都会改的！”

何瀚仍然没有动。明天仰脸与何瀚对视，却发现何瀚这时的眼神其实很柔和。明天被这个眼神鼓励着，搂住何瀚的脖子，试探着吻了吻何瀚的下巴和嘴角，然后贴上去，伸出舌尖，小心翼翼地想去撬开何瀚的嘴唇。得逞的时候，何瀚终于抬手搂住了他的腰，再到舌尖相触，何瀚忽然用了力，把他推到墙上，压上来。

长吻结束时，何瀚抱着他似是轻轻地叹了口气，低声说：“没什么要改的。”

说是这样说，接下来却比平时更横征暴敛，像是要惩罚谁。他用力亲吻明天，连喘息呻吟的机会都不给，托着明天的腿弯把人抱起来抵在墙上，问他要在这走廊上做吗？明天手臂软得勾不住他的脖子，摇着头连连小声哀求，要去床上。何瀚故意听不见似的，蹭着他的臀缝，咬湿他的耳垂。明天身子一会儿软下来一会儿紧绷，稍往下滑便惊惶地抱紧何瀚。何瀚贴在他耳边说：“别怕，叔叔抱着你呢。”

最后还是去床上做的。明天身上白，躺在深灰色的床单上，视觉冲击明显。

肩窝上那一处新的淤伤也很明显。

何瀚沉着脸盯着那儿，眼神布起阴霾。明天被看得心里发紧，生怕何瀚又想起生气来。“您不让我打拳，是不是因为留了伤很丑？”明天小心地问。

何瀚沉默几秒，摇了摇头。他弯折起明天的腿，看着明天皱眉抓紧床单的样子，说：“你怎样都很好看。”

明天大口喘息着，看着何瀚俯下身向他靠过来，下意识地闭上眼睛，等来的却不是一个吻。何瀚咬住了他的下唇，用了些力。明天觉得有一点疼，但也只有一点疼。

“我不喜欢别人碰你。也不喜欢别人在你身上留印儿。”何瀚说着，低头咬住明天的脖子，靠近颈动脉的地方，用牙齿轻轻地磨，像只猛兽在戏弄它的猎物。明天咬着嘴唇哼出声音。何瀚停下来，舔了舔那处刚刚被他折腾得泛红的皮肤：“疼了？”

明天却像根本不怕疼似的，张开双臂要抱住何瀚，要贴住他，仰起脖子向他讨吻，一双眼睛亮的很，眼神又热又渴。何瀚很容易就解读出那双眼睛想说什么。明天是乖的，是懂事的，可人只要动了心，就不可能没有私念，明天对他那些秘而不宣的占有欲，全都暴露在床上这些情难自已的小动作里，想拥有他，想独占他，想跟他缠绵到死。这些何瀚都读得懂，因为这种时候，他也会这么想。所以明天要亲，要抱，他都一一满足，可是明天要他轻点、慢点时，他就不会听了。明天红着眼睛攀上高潮的样子，是多么好看啊，他怎么都看不够的。

那天晚上明天睡得很快，睡得很沉。何瀚再摸着他肩窝那处新伤，问疼不疼时，他已经沉入梦里了。

何瀚却失眠了。他很意外，以往有明天在枕边的时候，他都睡得很好，即便夜里睡得浅了醒来，摸到这个暖床的小东西还在身边，就会觉得心里安稳，很快就能再度睡着。今天却不行了，心里装了许多事，压下去一件又浮起来一件。

他问明天错在哪里，明天答不上来。可如果问他自己，他大概也很难说。

他想起前些日子，也是带着明天顺道去谈事，车子停在一所大学旁的咖啡馆楼下。他出来的时候，看到明天正趴在学校的铁栏杆上，往里面看。

他喊了一声，明天马上乖乖地跑过来上车。只不过在系安全带时，明天还是一直扭头看着那边。

他那时忽然意识到，如果明天的人生顺利的话，现在也应该在那个校园里的。

何瀚给那所大学捐过教学楼，捐过实验室。让明天回去上学，对他而言不过是打个招呼的事。可是他没有。

他有私心，想要明天的人和时间完完全全属于他。日子久了，私心也愈演愈烈，不想明天认识别人，靠近别人，对别人笑，恨不得把他关在这间别墅里，永永远远不放他到外面那个人声鼎沸的世界。那种心思强烈，好像一放他出去，他就会跑掉，再也找不回来。

何瀚翻个身，在黑暗中盯着天花板。

不想明天去打拳，又不止是私心。

下午的会开得不专心。二楼是挑高的，透过会议室那面单向玻璃，可以看到一楼的大半。何瀚在开会时无意向下一瞟，就看见明天站在拳台上，对面是阿青。

何瀚那时起就无法集中精力了。匆匆听完汇报就散了会，站在落地窗前看着他们。阿青体格高大，与明天对比悬殊，何瀚看得揪心。

后来有一拳明天没有避过，重重砸在左肩。何瀚霎时觉得胸口一闷，一时间竟透不过气来。

那种感觉，和在老周那看明天最后一场拳时何其相似。不，何瀚觉得，甚至比那时还要难受。

何瀚很生气。他气阿青不打招呼就招揽他身边的人，更气明天不记得疼，又沾上这么危险的运动。可这两个人无辜得理所应当似的。何瀚心知阿青误会，又不舍得向明天发火，憋得胃疼。

何瀚闭上眼，又想起明天站上拳台时的样子。

他很不想承认，明天站在台上的时候，整个人都像活过来了，进退伏击，像只灵巧又凶猛的小兽，让人挪不开眼。那是他第一次见到的那个明天，肌肉紧致匀称，有速度和力量，又凶又辣，整个人熠熠生辉。

何瀚侧过脸，轻轻拨了拨明天的头发，问道：“你真的想去打拳吗？”

他只听到明天一起一伏的呼吸声。

何瀚失眠到不知几点，辗转间忽然听到明天发出不安的梦呓。他马上靠过去，把明天拉进怀里，轻声问：“怎么了，乖乖？”

明天有时会做噩梦，何瀚知道的。两人刚开始睡在一起的时候，有一晚何瀚夜里醒来，就听到明天在轻轻啜泣。何瀚那时开了灯，却发现明天还睡着。他推了明天几下，也没能把人叫醒，像被梦魇缠住了。

何瀚觉得明天可怜，就把他抱进怀里。明天在梦里好像有知觉似的，一被何瀚抱住，就伸出胳膊紧紧搂住何瀚的脖子，贴在他身上，眼泪沾湿了他的前胸。何瀚轻轻拍他的背，摸他的头发，哄着他，那啜泣声就渐渐停止了。

从那以后，何瀚总会抱着他睡。

今晚也是如此。何瀚一抱他，他就伸手搂何瀚的脖子，整个人毫无保留地贴在何瀚怀里。何瀚感觉到他的依赖，忽然觉得有负罪感。

他轻轻摸着明天的后背，有点想亲亲他，又怕把他弄醒了，犹犹豫豫，进退不得。

他从来没有这么混乱过。


	10. 小夜曲 10

除夕那天下午，明天去找了老周。

是老周主动联系他的，说他有对拳套还在这里，问他要不要过来拿。

那对拳套是父亲留下的，明天本来不舍得拿出来用，但又买不起新的。生活紧迫，他没资格保留什么纪念品，只能戴着这双拳套上场。离开时何瀚没让他回去收捡自己的东西，只让老周收拾了送过来。他后来在家里翻找很多次，也没有找到这双拳套。

本以为就这么丢了，没想到还能找回来。接到电话时，明天心里雀跃到忘记何瀚禁止他再去老周那里的规矩，飞快换好衣服出了门。很久没来，明天对这地方有了些陌生感。那些褪色的墙纸，沾了酒渍的地毯，以前可以隐匿在夜场五颜六色灯光里的，在下午大喇喇的阳光下无所遁形。他推开老周办公室的门，发现那个曾声称要打断他一条腿的汪少爷也坐在沙发上，正在点一支雪茄。看到明天进来，那人轻佻地抬起下巴，对着明天吐了个烟圈。

明天没有理他。这种挑衅和暗示，以前在这里明天见得太多，都已经习以为常了。只是现在抽身出来再回头看，才发觉这地方有多脏多乱。如果何瀚不把他捞出来，待久了还真不知道以后会怎样。

明天不打算逗留，只想快点拿了东西走。老周却面脸不大好看，东拉西扯了些别的，才讪讪地把拳套拿出来给他。

明天一接过来，顿时连呼吸都凝住了。拳套上被划了两道口子，很深很长，一看就是人为的。

老周尴尬地解释，说找到时已经这样了，电话里没说清楚。“多少钱，不然我赔你吧。”老周说。

明天脑子里嗡嗡地响，手指发抖。汪少爷专门看他笑话似的，凑过来打量：“哟，要哭啦？”

明天拼命忍着情绪，咬着嘴唇，低头飞快地把拳套塞进袋子里，转身要走，却又被老周拉住，先是给他道歉，而后又旁敲侧击地问起他近况。明天脸皮薄，招架不住老周这种关心，平复一下心情，简单地答了下。三两句间老周知道了他还跟何瀚在一起，脸上是掩饰不住的惊讶。

明天对老周这个反应不奇怪。最初老周来游说他时，便是说何瀚出手大方，人又换得快，忍上两三个月就能拿到不少，比他这样拼死拼活的强，“伺候得开心了，临了还能拿一笔大的。”而这一转眼快半年了，大概是远出老周的预料。

“模样再漂亮，也不至于迷成这样吧？肯定还有别的好，”汪少爷插嘴道，轻薄地笑，伸手去掂明天的下巴，“听说长得纯的，在床上都特别能叫？”

明天狠狠把他的手打掉，凶狠地盯着他，拳头在身侧捏紧了，又慢慢放开。他不想再给何瀚惹事了。

最后是老周拉开剑拔弩张的他们，送着明天往外面走。老周搂着他的肩膀，做苦口婆心状，劝明天把握好机会，趁何瀚还没腻，多捞点好处，末了，又要明天在何瀚面前给他说两句好话。

明天一路低头听着，最后只轻轻地说：“我知道了。”

他坐在公交车站，发着愣，心里五味杂陈，一会儿想起爸爸，一会儿又想起何瀚，一不留神送走两班车，回过神来时才发觉冻得手脚发麻。身边的人提着大包小包，大声说笑，人人都带着节日前那种焦躁的喜悦，让他变得格格不入，好像另一个空间的人。他抱着坏掉的拳套，沉默地跟着一众人上了车。刚坐下，手机便提示收到两笔转账。是何瀚给他和明珠的红包。

红包金额很大，大得像他每个月什么事都不用做就能领到的那笔“工资”一样，足够买断他对何瀚的所有念想，钱货两讫互不相欠。明天看着手机眨眨眼睛，他知道在老周那些人眼里，他就是为了这个跟何瀚在一起的。那何瀚也会这么想吗？

明天想了想，竟觉得自己无力反驳。他开始觉得痛苦，但又能怎么样呢？他需要钱，也需要何瀚。

明珠放假后，他再没有去何瀚那里过夜了。何瀚倒是变本加厉地对他好，像要补偿他什么似的，给他买这买那，还给明珠换了学琴的老师。

新请的老师名气不小，学费贵不说，还不爱多收学生，是看何瀚的面子才收了明珠。去试课那天，何瀚陪着明天在隔壁等。何瀚那些天又忙又累，坐一会儿就倦了，搂过明天的腰靠在他肩膀上打盹。明天登时把腰板得笔直，不敢动，怕一动何瀚就睡不成了。

何瀚醒来时，在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，又顺势亲了下他的脸。那动作无比亲昵，自然，像恋人间下意识的温存，让人心存妄想，忘记自知之明。

明天是不会忘的。即便他忘了，也会有旁人来提醒他。像今天，老周的叮嘱和汪少爷的轻薄，都等于在敲打他，让他记得自己是什么人，让他不要做白日梦，不要觊觎奢侈品。

明天正想着，何瀚的电话就打过来了。问他在哪里，在做什么。明天想了想，只老实回答说，落了拳套在老周那里，去取回来。

“嗯。”何瀚漫不经心地应着，也没有表现出不悦，问他：“取回来了吗？”

明天被他这样一问，忽然情绪就压不住了，心里的委屈像找到家一样急急忙忙地奔涌出来，鼻子一阵阵发酸。他抱紧怀里的拳套，在座位上蜷起身子，眼睛里热热的，带着一点鼻音小声地答：“拳套坏了，不能用了。”

何瀚停顿了好久，在电话里深长地呼吸。再开口时声音变低，变软：“乖乖，不要难过，再给你买新的。”

明天揉揉眼睛，抿着嘴唇，轻轻地应了一声。何瀚又说：“今天要吃好一点，我叫人送过去了，等一下就到。留了部车给你，想去哪里玩就带妹妹去。”

明天话里听音，便知道何瀚这几天都不会出现了。

他下了车，没走几步，就看到明珠旋风一样飞奔着向他迎接过来。明天打起精神，露出笑脸，弯下腰把明珠抱起来向前走。

要过年了，他得开开心心的。最不济，也要让明珠开开心心的。这些年，他憋着一口气，别人有的明珠都要有，过年当然也要咬着牙过全套的，要张灯结彩，要贴上红通通的对联，要给明珠买新衣服，给她包大红包，要有顿像样的年夜饭。

今年的年夜饭倒是省了事，何瀚都替他准备好了。跟着送来的还有新衣服，分别给他们兄妹俩的。明珠高兴坏了，吃过饭就试个不停。

明天在一旁看着，手上抚摸着何瀚买给他的那几件。他还记得父亲离开后的第一个新年，他给明珠买了条小裙子。明珠问，为什么哥哥什么都没有，他说只有小孩子过年要买新衣服，哥哥是大人了，哥哥不用买。可现在“大人”也有新衣服了，如果明珠又来问，他可圆不了这个谎。明天有点想笑，嘴角刚弯起来，心里又有些难受，酸酸涩涩的。

何瀚的礼物就像他这个人一样，既温柔又残忍。明天忍了又忍，终于还是躲进自己房间，背着明珠悄悄哭了一场。

哭过之后，明天拿出手机，翻出何瀚的号码，停了很久没有拨出去。手机屏幕暗下去，被他按亮，又暗下去。何瀚在做什么，跟家人在一起吗？他打这个电话合适吗？何瀚有空理他吗？

很多个除夕夜里，他都想过同样的问题。想象完何瀚的生活之后，还会默默地在心里说句新年平安快乐。明天有时也觉得自己这样很傻，何瀚又听不到，可还是像个新年仪式一样一年年做下来。现在他有了何瀚的号码，反而犹犹豫豫地打不出去了。明天在床上翻来滚去，很想听何瀚的声音，又鼓不起勇气，被折磨，被煎熬。正犹豫着，手机忽然铃声大作，何瀚给他打过来了。

明天吓了一跳，手一抖把手机掉在床上，又慌忙捡起来接通。何瀚听起来不大高兴：“怎么不给我拜年？”

明天赶紧结结巴巴地问了句新年好，何瀚“嗯”了一声，像是不大满意。明天听出他那边异常地安静，好奇问了句：“叔叔，你和家里人在一起吗？”

“没有，”何瀚冷冰冰地回答，“自己一个人。”

何瀚连灯都没开，声音在夜色里更加空旷。

他讨厌过年，讨厌回老宅。自从母亲过世、继母带着外面养的那个弟弟搬进去之后，他回老宅的次数就屈指可数。可逢年过节，他总逃不过，要回去扮演一下父慈子孝，维持表面的和平。这些年他渐渐掌握家里产业实权，那一家三口对他又敬畏，又戒备，还有所求。今晚，饭才吃了一半，继母便提起话头，要他带弟弟做事，分点股份和管理权给弟弟。

何瀚转头看父亲，父亲舀了碗汤，慢条斯理地说：“你太累了，让弟弟帮帮你，多好。”

何瀚咬紧牙根，恨不得一抬手掀了桌子。当初他靠着母亲留给他的股份，一路摸爬滚打，好不容易才站稳脚跟，父亲没有为他说过一句话，没有为他做过一件事。前几年父亲投资方向出了问题，差点把公司拖垮，要不是他力挽狂澜，全家都要上街要饭去了。现在轻轻松松几句话，就要他把这些拱手让人？

何瀚听着他们一唱一和的游说，突然把餐巾狠狠一摔，桌上霎时安静了。他站起来，扶着桌角微微倾身，对继母说：“你敢碰一下我妈妈留下的任何东西，我就让你和你儿子净身出户！”

何瀚连饭都没吃完就回了自己住处。进了门坐下，深吸几口气，在黑暗中打给明天。

明天听了他的回答，一时间没了反应，过了好一阵也说不出什么话来，只会支支吾吾地“嗯……那……”何瀚本想再和他说几句，却听见那边明珠大声地接连地喊着哥哥。

“没什么事就挂了。”何瀚说。

他把手机拿下来，放在心口的位置，好像刚才话筒里传过来的声音会有余温，能暖一暖他似的。过了两三分钟，明天却又打电话给他。

何瀚按了接听，少年清亮的声音带着些许紧张送到他耳边：“叔叔，我们要去中央广场看烟花，你……你想不想去？”


	11. 小夜曲 11

烟花是哄小孩子的东西。

接到电话时，何瀚这样想。可他现在却穿戴整齐，站在明天家的巷口，等着两兄妹远远地向他走来。新年夜，两人把新衣服都穿上了。何瀚还看见明天半道儿上蹲下来，认真地把妹妹的衣服拉拉整齐，好像要带她去奔赴什么重要的约会。

何瀚觉得明天那股认真劲儿，着实可爱。他偏头看着，不自觉嘴角就带了点笑意，一直保持到明天走到他面前。

明天本来是有点紧张的，看见何瀚笑，就放松了。没了紧张那层壳，孩子气的高兴劲儿一下子漫了出来，笑嘻嘻地问何瀚是不是等了很久，冷不冷。何瀚答着，忽然注意到明天的眼睛有点红肿。正要凑近仔细看时，明天却一低头避开了，转了半个身试图把明珠从身后拽出来跟何瀚打招呼。

那动作又顺理成章，又刚刚巧。何瀚便什么都没有问，伸手去揉了揉明天的后脑勺。

“走吧。”何瀚对他们说。明天的发尾摩擦他的掌心，像触碰到他的心一样，痒痒的。

从这一刻起，他布满阴霾的心情忽然变得柔软了。

何瀚知道每年除夕夜中央广场上都有烟花表演，但一次也没有来过，自然也想不到会有这么多人来。广场上拥拥挤挤，到处都是人，说说笑笑的，是他这些年除夕夜都没见过的热闹和喜庆。他一路上留心着明天，这会儿，明天眼睛上的红肿又退了些，快看不出来了，人看起来也蛮高兴，不停地跟何瀚讲这讲那，告诉何瀚他们每年都会来，又说小时候，大人们说过，放到第七朵烟花的时候可以许愿，特别灵。

何瀚笑笑，问：“真的吗？”

明天被他一问，自己也质疑起来，好像现在才发觉这是个哄小孩的故事。何瀚又笑，说：“试试吧，万一是真的呢。”

明天点点头，忽然又想起什么来似的，变得坚定起来，信誓旦旦地说：“反正我许的愿最后实现了！”

何瀚说：“那就好。”揽住他肩膀往前走。人群中间有小贩灵活地钻来钻去，卖零食，卖热饮，卖小玩具。他给明天明珠买了热狗，明珠又看中旁边一个小贩卖的猫耳头箍，眼巴巴地看着不愿意走。

何瀚付了钱，把头箍戴在明珠头上。明珠却又拿了一个兔耳头箍，拼命往明天手里递：“哥哥戴这个！”

明天拗不过她，只好接过来戴了一下。何瀚没忍住，一下子笑出来。明天窘极了，急忙要摘，被何瀚拦住了。

“戴着吧，妹妹喜欢。”何瀚捏捏他的兔耳，说，“我也喜欢。”

何瀚转过身，又去付兔耳的钱。一低头的功夫，他听到明天忽然大喊了声明珠的名字，再一转身，就只看到明珠正向几个小孩子跑去，和明天追出去的背影，一秒之间没入人海，再看不见了。

何瀚只慢了半拍，拨开人潮时，看到无数个身影，高的矮的胖的瘦的，都不是他的人。何瀚四处张望，心里没来由地生出一些恐惧和慌张，好像潜意识里一直担心的事忽然被拔出水面，现了原形。

上一秒还对他笑着的人，现在就已经找不到了。弄丢他，竟然是这么轻易的吗？

何瀚脉搏跳得又重又闷，额头沁出汗来。他定定神，又环顾四周，终于看到不远处人群中冒出一对白色的兔耳。他走过去，看到明天半蹲在地上，旁边围着几个小孩在打闹。何瀚悬着的心放下去，又莫名觉得有些恼火，拉着明天的胳膊猛地一拽。

明天回头一看见他，是明显的一怔。

他不知道自己此时的脸色慌乱又紧张。这脸色明天没见过，谁也没见过。他很少这么脆弱的，一时间连火都发不出。明天懂事极了，马上解释：“明珠碰到班上的同学了……我怕她跑丢了就赶紧追过来看看……”

何瀚这时才察觉到自己手劲儿用狠了，情绪也夸张了。他舒展开紧皱的眉，松了手，正要说些什么，声音突然被烟花爆开的声响淹没。他们抬起头，看见除夕夜的第一朵烟花绽放在头顶，美得耀眼夺目。

“叔叔！”明天忽然变得激动，猛拉他的衣角，指指天上，伸出一根手指数到：“一！”

何瀚无暇看烟花，转头注视着明天。二，三，四……明天正一个个认真地数过去，脸庞被漫天的烟火映着，明艳动人，眼眸闪闪发亮。如果不是旁边还有个孩子，何瀚真想现在就亲吻他，在喧闹中，在人群里，捧着他的脸，给他一个漫长的、令人不能呼吸的、却又无所求的吻。

“七！”第七朵烟花升空，金色的，非常壮丽。明天仰着头，一脸虔诚，郑重其事地默念完他的愿望，然后凑过来问何瀚：“叔叔，你许愿了吗？”

那一刻，何瀚心里蓦地多了一个念头：我想要他留下来。

留下来，让他陪着我，我也陪着他。何瀚想。

烟花放尽，孩子们也玩累了。到家时，明珠已经在后座上打起了瞌睡。明天费了一番劲儿，才把她叫醒，刚从车里抱出来，又耷拉在明天肩头睡着了。明天抱着个孩子，腾不出手来跟何瀚做什么告别的动作，只能压低声音对何瀚说：“叔叔，我们走了。”

何瀚意犹未尽地看着明天，点点头。明珠在，明天就不会离开家的。他有些想明天留他过夜，可是明天没有。是不想，还是顾不上，何瀚竟有些没信心了，眼看着明天手忙脚乱地抱着明珠走远。

他没有走，反而下了车，靠在引擎盖上点了支烟，仰头望过去。家家户户点着长明灯，包括明天家那一盏。按规矩，这灯要整夜亮着，你根本不知道那灯下的人是醒着还是睡了。他们在灯下团圆，热闹，到何瀚这里只剩下孤单，安静。哪盏灯都不属于他。

何瀚在寂寥中抽完了一支烟。站了一会儿，埋下头，又抽出来一支。

还没过午夜，他已经开始回想这一天里明天的样子。他想起见面时明天有些红肿的眼睛，又觉得心里刺得疼。明天一贯没多娇气，除了在床上，什么事能让他在过节的时候掉眼泪啊，他该问问的。

何瀚把烟点了，猛吸了一口。没有问出口，大抵是因为这个晚上，明天兴致很好，而他不想打乱。他回想起明天带着明珠和其他几个孩子打闹嬉戏的样子，那时明天笑得真开心啊，那种笑容是何瀚没见过的，很放松，带点调皮和肆意，是他这个年纪的男孩本该有的笑容。可跟何瀚在一起的时候，明天大多是小心翼翼的，察言观色的。何瀚心里有些难受。他在想，明天在他身边时，真的开心过吗？

正想着，第二支烟也燃尽了。何瀚看看表，发觉已经在这里逗留了很久。舍不得走，继续留下去也不知道能做什么，他这是在干什么呢？何瀚有些茫然，正犹豫着要不要抽第三支烟，忽然发觉有凉丝丝的东西落在他鼻尖上。抬头看看，下雪了。

何瀚发着愣，眼看着雪大起来，从一丁点的雪粒子变成能飘起来的雪花。然后从雪里忽然跑过来一个人，一头扑进他怀里。像一颗子弹轰开他的心门。

何瀚下意识地张开手臂抱住他，低下头去，迎上明天送过来的嘴唇。明天攀着他的脖子，喘着热气，急切地往他嘴巴上亲。何瀚搂住他，毫无章法地回吻他，唇齿凶猛厮磨。喘息间隙，明天贴到他耳边。“叔叔，”他小声说，“我想你了。”

何瀚拉开后座车门推着明天坐进去。明天主动挨过来，两条腿往他身上缠，像只小狗一样蹭着何瀚，何瀚冰冷的脸颊、下巴和脖子，都被他蹭得暖和起来。何瀚按住他吻下去，明天就顺从地张开嘴巴让他的舌头侵占进来，被亲的狠了，不自觉发出轻轻的哼声，拨得人抓狂。明天是临时起意跑出来的，只在睡衣外面披了件外套，扣子也没系好，乱七八糟散着，何瀚伸手探进去，只隔薄薄一层就是少年柔韧的身体，热腾腾的，手抚过的地方，肌肉因为兴奋而紧绷着。何瀚顺着他的背摸下去，摸过腰和腿，捉到裸露的脚踝，欲火焚心，他没法就这样走了。

“跟我回去？”何瀚哑着声音问。

明天却还是摇了头。“不行……”他把何瀚的手往在自己口袋里拉，何瀚摸着形状，掏出了润滑和套子。明天用一双干干净净的眸子望着他，无辜到极致，说出的话却勾得何瀚理智全无：“在这里……可以吗？”

何瀚把套子扔到一边，贴着明天的脸问：“不戴了，好不好？”

明天脸上很烫，动作很小地点一点头，小声说：“好……”

他被何瀚摆弄得整个人软乎乎的，要怎样就怎样。何瀚手指勾着他的裤腰往下拉拉，说“脱掉”，他就乖乖地把裤子蹬掉，何瀚说“坐上来”，他就光着两条腿，坐到何瀚身上来。衣服只脱到一半，何瀚已经很硬了，对前戏没了耐心，潦草地亲吻抚摸，急着要进去。明天紧搂着他，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，随着他的进犯难耐地呻吟。

“疼了吗？”何瀚马上停下来问。明天埋在他颈窝里摇头，蹭得他心痒。他把明天的脸扳起来看，泛红的眼睛泛红的鼻尖，可怜又诱人。何瀚忍不住吻下去，吻着时按住明天的腰再用力挺一挺，进得更深。

里面又软又热，没有任何阻隔，美妙得让人疯狂。明天是更受不住的那个，浑身抖着，咬着何瀚的肩膀也压抑不住叫声。何瀚边顶边含着他的耳垂吸吮，还没动几下，明天就控制不住地高潮了。

何瀚缓下来，抱紧他不住颤抖的身体亲吻安抚。明天的喘息带着哭腔，过了好一阵才平复下来，又有力气去搂何瀚的脖子，蹭他的脸，呢喃着叫他，声音眼神都极度依恋，是全身心都可以交付于他的模样。这样子换何瀚受不住了，动作又凶猛起来，连亲吻都用上狠劲儿，咬他的下唇，顶到最深处，不知道要怎样才算真正拥有他。

何瀚动手去掀明天身上那件要掉不掉的衣服，明天配合着他，把他们身上揉得乱七八糟的衣服都脱掉，又扑进他怀里，和他肌肤相贴地紧抱在一起。何瀚低头吻他的脖子和肩膀，抚摸他光滑的背，用手掌护住他的头顶，一下下顶得很用力。快感席卷重来，明天的呻吟开始不成调，何瀚堵着他吻，问他：“宝贝那么紧，是故意的吗？”

明天摇着头，连抱住他的力气都快没有了，支离破碎地求他，能不能就做到这里。

何瀚咬他耳朵，问：“射里面，好不好？”

明天呜咽着小声说好。何瀚按着他的腰，死命抵着紧里面射。

做完之后扳过脸来看，明天眼睫毛都湿哒哒的。何瀚抱他躺在座椅上，轻轻亲吻他的脸颊，鼻尖和下巴。空间狭小，怎么都要紧贴在一起，何瀚跟他这样腻着，一会儿又来了感觉。他把明天的腿缠到自己腰上，就着还湿软的地方送进去，又是另一种滋味。明天张着嘴巴轻轻地叫，眼睛里湿润含情，是寒冷干燥的冬夜里唯一一抹春色。何瀚看着他，心里变得很软，换了温柔的做法，亲吻他很多次。可明天还是哭了。

何瀚轻轻叹一口气，亲一下他的眼角，问：“为什么哭？”

明天表情一下子变得很委屈，顿了又顿，才搂住他的脖子低低地说：“我想你了。”

“好，”何瀚又亲亲他，柔声地答，“我今晚不走了。”


End file.
